The Veela Calling
by BabiCastro
Summary: Draco and Daniel always knew they were part veela, that was a known fact, what they didn't know was that they were going to know their mates when they were 16...The only problem is that before the Veela Calling, they hated each other REVIEW
1. Prologue

1st year

Bárbara's POV

I was really scared, I knew I was a witch since I was the right age to know what a witch or a wizard meant. And I also knew I was going to Hogwarts, and I was really hopping I would success there; I wanted to become an auror. My father looked at me and smiled, his hair was kinda long, it went to his shoulders, it was black and straight. He was handsome, with a pretty good constitution, gentle brown eyes and tanned skin, he was pretty tall. My father was an animagus, he could turn into a big black dog, I found it pretty cute, and I also wanted to become one. He didn't seemed to be my dad, we weren't alike, I was all my mother, I was short with 5'3, Iwith a pretty wavy, middle of the back long, dark brown hair, my eyes were of a vibrant shade of green and popped out of my pale face. He looked at me and grinned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll do just fine" my father assured, I looked at him upset.

"And if I fail? And what house will I be in? And if the teachers don't like me? And if I don't make any friends?" I asked almost crying, I was like that, if I was nervous I felt the need to cry.

"Those are a lot of if's honey, just calm down, Harry will be there with you" my father said smiling, that made me feel better "Talking about Harry, they should be here by now!"

As if on cue I saw Harry and his family, alongside with other family, those were all redheads with freckles, I saw a boy my age talking with Harry. They walked to us and Harry's father, James hugged my dad and grinned.

"We were walking to here when we bumped into the Wesley's" James explained presenting the family, I finished knowing that the boy Harry was talking to was Ron, the second youngest of the Wesley's. His sister Ginny was the only girl of the four and also the youngest, the other two were the twins Fred and George they were the oldest "Oh and we also bumped into Lucius"

"And what is he doing here?" my father asked, Lilian, Harry's mother smiled and shook her head, she knew about the animosities between the trio that my dad, James and Lupin did and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"He has a son, it will also be his first year" Lilian said with a gentle voice. She was loving and beautiful, Harry had her eyes. James, Molly, Ron's mother, and my father snickered. I looked at them confused "We better start putting our kids' bags in the train before we don't have time"

_30mn later_

"In which house you think you'll be?" Ron asked, now that he was more comfortable, I could see he was a great kid and a good friend, but he sometimes talked too much "I'm gonna be in Griffindor for sure! All my family is or was in Griffindor!"

"I think I'll be on Griffindor too" Harry said smiling, he pushed some of his black hair aside and turned to me "And you, Babi?" I looked at him unsure, I didn't know. My father had broken the family tradition, he had gone to Griffindor, while all the rest of the family had gone to Slytherin "I don't know, my father went to Griffindor, but the rest of my family went to Slytherin"

"Don't worry, Babi, I promise that if you enter in Slytherin, we'll still be your friends!" promised Harry giving me a gorgeous smile, I smiled too, blushing a little, I had a crush on Harry, but he was my best friend. Ron looked unsure; Harry glared at him "Yeah, totally what he said!" Ron stuttered looking a little scared, I laughed.

"Thanks guys" I said smiling a lot, I knew they would keep their promise.

_Normal POV_

The door slid open and a girl their age with bushy light brown hair stood at the door, she had a tanned skin and honey colored eyes. She smiled to the trio and blushed

"Look, can I join you?" she asked looking around the cabin, her look then passed by Ron, then Harry, and finally Barbara "All other cabins are full and this one is the less crowded one. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger"

"Hi" Barbara said with a small smile "Yeah, you can join us, that's not a problem, right guys?"

Harry nodded his agreement, while Ron had this doubtful look, but neither Harry nor Barbara gave attention to the boy's doubt, so he just nodded slowly. Hermione slid the door closed and sat at Barbara's side, the four of them resumed talking. That was until the door was slid open again, this time by four boys, two were much alike, so they must be brothers. The other two were completely different, they had the same height, but one was blonde with pale complexion and steel grey eyes, the other had raven black hair, tanned skin and auburn eyes, they were both gorgeous and just by looking at them you could tell the two boys were rich and arrogant.

"Look who we have here" said the blonde one smirking "Looks like there's another Wesley in Hogwarts. I could recognize the red hair, freckles and second-hand clothes anywhere."

"And by the arrogant attitude you must be a Malfoy" Ron said, his face redder by each second, Harry chuckled while both girls looked at Ron with an worried look, the blonde boy snickered and took his wand out of his pocket pointing it at Ron "_Petrificus Totalus_"

As the spell hit Ron, his body tensed, making his legs glue together as well as his arms to his torso, he looked like a board, only his eyes were moving. Barbara and Harry got up and turned to Malfoy, who was laughing joined by the other three boys, Hermione walked to Ron and tried to help the best she could.

"You stupid, spoiled brat!" Barbara said, her fists clenching in anger, ready to punch the boy who had done harm to one of her friends. Malfoy looked down at her and snickered again.

"You better shut that mouth of yours, before I hex you too" he said pointing his wand at her, Barbara drew hers and pointed it at the source of her anger "I would love to see you try" she spat.

The boy now looked angry, she grinned before he said his spell "_Petrificus Totalus_" At the same time Barbara contra-cursed "_Protego_"

Barbara grinned as the hex backfired and hit a very surprised Malfoy, who fell down on the floor, the same way as Ron. Harry and Hermione laughed, he knew how unpredictable his best friend could be, and she had awesome reflexes, and a good knowledge of spells, curses and contra-curses. The raven haired boy, Draco's friend apparently, grabbed his wand and pointed it at Barbara, her eyes narrowed "If you don't want to end up like your Blondie friend here, I hope not a word of a spell comes out of your mouth!"

The boy glared at her and mentioned with his head to Draco Malfoy, the boys that were at his sides, hurried to the blonde boy and picked him up, walking out of the four children sight "I swear that you're going to regret that spell all your life!"

She grinned before answering with a mocking voice "I'm up for the challenge"

_At Hogwarts_

The first year students waited patiently for their time, the time when they would be sorted to their houses, the houses founded by four great wizards that wanted to pass their immense knowledge to the children through generations; Although they waited patiently, that did not meant that they weren't nervous, most of them had family pressure to be in a certain house.

Barbara stood in line, biting her lip as she waited her time at the sorting hat, Professor MacGonnal, the middle-aged witch in green robes read the quill in her hands before saying in her spell magnified voice "Black, Barbara"

Barbara walked nervously to the small chair, the old brown leather hat in the hand of MacGonnal, who was looking as serious as always, although her gaze softened as she looked at the little girl nervously sitting at the chair. The woman accommodated the hat in Barbara's head, silence governed the room, everyone was anxious to know which house was going to be hers. The waiting was terrible, the suspense and anticipation made it all worse, after what seemed like hours the hat's choice was heard though the Great Hall "Slytherin"

The last table at the right erupted with cheers, some students even Rose from their seats and clapped, her family was well-known, along with the Potter, Wesley and Granger families, those families where the ones that played an important hole in the war, one century and a half ago. Barbara made her way to the Slytherin table, walking shyly, she took a seat next to a blond girl, she turned to where she had come from and saw a new student.

Barbara waited patiently for her friends to be sorted, but she soon saw that the three of them had the same destiny, the Griffindor table, she was sad, she had been left alone in a house where Draco Malfoy was. Most surprising was that Draco's best friend had been sorted to Griffindor, she now knew his name was Daniel Veninni. She sighed and started eating, she knew she would be going to endure long years, really long years.


	2. Daniel's Mate

_The summer before 7th year_

Barbara laughed as Harry splashed her, and immediately attacked her best boyfriend, what caused a water fight to start; Ron was being playfully drowned by Fred and George, Hermione and Ginny were laughing at the two scenes before them, they were at the beach. Sirius, Arthur, James and Samuel, Hermione's father, were somewhere talking about the way muggles are seen in the wizard community. Lily, Molly and Jane, Hermione's mother, were probably trading their children stories. It was the typical beach scene, but it was interrupted by the arrival of a large black and white howl, it landed next to the three women. The teens looked at it curiously, their attention drawn to the two envelopes brought by the owl.

After being rid of the weight, the owl took flight again, making its way to _Hogwarts_, probably "What it is, mum?" Harry asked making his way out of the water, the others soon followed, approaching their mothers. Lily smiled to his son before looking at Barbara "One letter is for you, and the other is for Hermione. It has _Hogwarts_' symbol in it"

Both teens smiled and hurried to get their letters, after quickly opening it and reading its content, both girls squealed and looked at each other "Head Girl" Barbara told her best girlfriend, Hermione nodded and went to hug Barbara, sharing her happiness.

"Not that I want to ruin your happiness" started Fred with a confused look "But shouldn't it be one Head Girl and one Head Boy?" finished George with the same expression as his twin. Barbara and Hermione looked at each other and Barbara grinned while Hermione started to read the letter.

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am enthusiastic to communicate to you that you had been chosen to be a Head Girl, due to your outstanding behavior and school marks._

_Although this year, for the first time in __Hogwarts_ _history and after a good amount of consideration, I, the dean of this school, decided that there were two more outstanding students that deserved the post of Head Girl and Boy, so this year, I am happily communicating that there will be two Head Girls and two Head Boys._

_And as the tradition commands, the Head Boy and Girl will have to divide a joined chamber, although both will have their own room. I already took precautions so that, the second Head Girl and Boy will have another joined chamber._

_Sincerely, Dumbledore_"

Harry hugged both girls grinning "Look like all that time you two spent in the library finally blossomed into something awesome" a laugh followed Harry's statement.

_7th_ _year – Hogwarts' Express_

Daniel looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow, his best friend just shrugged and looked at the cabin's floor, Blaise suppressed a chuckle, although Daniel and Draco's now sensitive earring picked it "You mean you already found your mate and waited the whole summer to tell me!"

Draco sighed and leaned into the leather seat "I found out the day we left _Hogwarts_, it was almost my seventeen birthday, so my body was already looking for my mate, my senses were getting better and better, and I could feel my body producing the venom that will bond my mate to me"

"You should've told us, Draco" Blaise said, now he looked serious, his brown eyes didn't hold the same playful expression as minutes before, Draco let his head fall back in shame "Now, I'm curious, who she is? Who is your mate?"

"Hermione Granger"

Blaise and Daniel looked at each other before entering in a laughing fit; Draco looked at them, his eyes telling exactly that he couldn't believe they were laughing at him. The laughter slowly died, just enough so that Daniel could get the words out of his mouth "Stop kidding, Draco. Now, tell us who it is"

"I just wish Black is your mate" Draco told coldly, Daniel glared and growled, showing his disgust for such idea. Blaise looked from one friend to another before chuckling, Daniel growled again. Suddenly, his nostrils flared and he looked at the cabin's door, his eyes got dangerously dark and from his chest came growling sounds.

Draco watched his friend reaction with contained curiosity, he knew what it was, it was the same thing he had experienced the first time he felt Granger's smell with his veela senses, it was his body recognizing that smell as his mate's. He could feel the faint smell of roses, he grinned, almost letting a chuckle pass his lips. He knew who the owner of the smell was, she was the daughter of his mother's cousin. "Do you recognize the smell?" Draco asked Daniel, his best friend head turned rapidly to Draco, his eyes still black.

"Do you?" Draco's grin widened "Yes, and that's for you to find out"

Daniel's growl and Blaise chuckle were the last things Draco heard before they arrived at _Hogwarts_ for their last year.

_**1 hour after**_

As Head Boy, Daniel had to share a chamber with some girl that had the same marks as him. _**"With my luck I get Granger or Black"**_he though bitterly. Okay, maybe it was his and Draco's fault that the girls hated their guts, but it wasn't like they did anything more than some meaningless hexes, and it weren't even directed to them, well, maybe half of them, but still!

He took a deep breath and let the air fill his eyes, immediately his eyes turned black and his senses spiked up, trying to know where his mate was. Although he tried to calm himself, he knew it was impossible, until his mate had been physically connected to him, he knew his senses wouldn't let him rest. He just wished his mate wasn't Barbara _**"Please, not Black, not Black"**_

He let his senses calm down before telling the password to the portrait of a couple, the man had shoulder length straight dirty blonde hair, deep black eyes and really male features; he wore a white armor, that contrasted with his tanned skin, the girl, tightly locked in his arms had waist long straight dark hair, that brought up her porcelain skin and beautiful blue eyes, she had the face of an angel, with pink lips and small nose, her curvaceous body was hidden by a flowing, goddess like black dress. She kind of reminded him of Barbara.

"Password, please" they said in unison, their voices complimenting each other.

"_Carpe Nocte_" he told them, with a synchronized bow, they disappeared; forming a black passage where Daniel could see some light, the girl he was supposed to share the chambers with must already be in there. As he got closer and closer to the source of the light, he felt his mate's smell getting stronger, he was getting tired of his senses getting him in full hunt mode, his eyes were black, his senses stronger and stronger as he got close. He pushed himself to come to a halt when he found out who his mate was.

Barbara black was on the large black leather couch, her legs at her side. Daniel had to admit it, she was gorgeous, she had waist long wavy dark brown hair, amazing green eyes that seemed to read you without even trying, full pale pink lips, that since they were at the fourth year he yearned to kiss, she had milky skin, flawless milky skin. Even in her school robes, he could see the body that had blossomed since their third year; she had a pretty curvaceous body to such a petite frame, she was a 1'2 smaller than him, she was 5'3. She was the one oozing the addicting rose's fragrance.

Daniel could feel his control slipping, he needed her, he wanted her, most importantly, he _**needed**_ her. He started panting hard, looking around for something he could use to restrain himself, not finding anything useful, he screamed "Black go to your room immediately, you damn girl"

Barbara looked from the book she was reading, only to meet her arch nemesis, the only guy, besides Draco Malfoy that hated her. He stood there, his raven hair a mess, his brown eyes, now dark and predatory, that scared her, but she didn't show it, a common Slytherin trait.

_Never show your emotions, or they will be used against you_

"Why should I?" she asked tilting her head slightly, but almost took it immediately when she heard what she thought was a growl escape Daniel's throat.

"Damn Black" he yelled again, his position changing to an even more predatory one "Get your ass in your bloody room" before she could say something, he yelled, now at the top of his lungs "**NOW**"

She didn't have to be told twice, she fled to her room and quickly pointed her wand at her door "_Colloportus_"


	3. Rules

_One month later_

**Hermione POV**

Here we are, the two head girls and the two head boys, arch enemies forever, together around a round table in their first official meeting. Barbara looked at me with exasperation in her eyes, and I pretty much knew that mine would reflect hers. We couldn't stand the two boys; it had been like this since our first year in_**Hogwarts**_, but we did already have accepted that they were both a nice example of the masculine race. They were both tall, with broad shoulders and nice constitution, they had a nice intellect too, even with our.

**Normal POV**

"Shouldn't the four of you be talking about what you'll do?" asked an elderly voice, the four teens looked up, only to see the headmaster of _**Hogwarts**_, his gray hair and beard reached his waist, his pale blue eyes held an intense gaze, full of knowledge, his half-moon glasses sat in his aquiline nose.

"We were going to start now, Professor Dumbledore" Barbara said smiling, although she was lying, the four of them would probably sat there looking at each other with an awkward silence between them. Dumbledore laughed and shook his head smiling.

"No, you wouldn't" Dumbledore said knowingly, Barbara grinned, then her look turned into confusion.

"What brings you here, professor?" she asked in a calm tone, Dumbledore laughed again and looked at the four teens "I've came here to give you one more task"

"More work?" whined Daniel looking up at the headmaster, both girls glared at him.

"I must say it is fun work" Dumbledore said smiling, Draco gave a low snort "I want to make a new tradition, a new tradition that will elevate house unity, a tradition that will break all barriers still left. I want this new tradition to be a ball"

The four teens looked at the old headmaster like he was crazy, and he pretty much talked like one. A ball? He wanted a ball to enforce house unity? A ball, where Slytherins would go with Slytherins? Like in a million years that would enforce house unity, as if. Barbara and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, Dumbledore must have gone completely crazy.

"I'm not crazy" he promptly said to the snorting boys and confused girls "This ball will be different, I want it to be a masquerade, a masquerade were you can't take your mask out before the last person leaves the grand hall"

"That seems and interesting concept" said Hermione with a small smile "But why would it enforce house unity?"

Dumbledore seemed pleased by her question, like he was just waiting for her to be the one that was going to ask, like it was written "The mask will hide your identities quite well, and you cannot take a person to the ball, you must dance with whoever the _pumpkin decides_!"

"Pumpkin?" said Barbara wide eyed, she was trying hard not to laugh, Dumbledore's voice had seemed very happy when he said the last part, the pumpkin decides part.

Dumbledore nodded happily "Yes, I already cast the spell, it is a special pumpkin, as you all can see, Halloween is approaching, and so, this will be an Halloween masquerade" Apart from their enmity, the four tens looked at each other, telling silently, that their headmaster must have gone completely nuts, he continued despite the worried teens "The pumpkin has the power to sense your magical aura and then it sets you with a person with a complementary magical aura. Isn't it great?"

The four heads nodded their heads slowly, Dumbledore's smile grew "I expect you to organize it the best you can! Talk to the house's prefects after it. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. sleep well" With that _**Hogwarts**_' headmaster left the library, a smile in his face.

Barbara looked at Hermione and sighed, looking at the boys she talked in a stiff voice "Seems like we'll have a lot to do, we only have two weeks until Halloween"

Draco snorted again, making Hermione glare at the boy, she huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes "Don't get too worked out, Malfoy, or you do your part or I'll find a way to you to be stuck with me for the night"

Daniel suppressed a chuckle "**As if that is going to make him do anything, he'll upset her faster, looking forward to spend the night with her**" his eyes wandered to Barbara's ones. She was looking at him with curiosity. He fakily glared at her and huffed in annoyance, Daniel found it harder to be mad at her, heck, he even found it harder to be in the same room as her. It amazed him how much self-control Malfoy had, every time he saw Black, he wanted to pounce on her and mate with her. His senses where bringing him to the edge. He had soft, almost unnoticeable dark circles under his eyes from the nights he spent awake knowing she was in the room next to his.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked Barbara with a smile, the brunette shook her head without smiling "No, I need to get something straight with lion-boy here"

The mention of his nickname made Daniel's head snap to Barbara, then Hermione and then at his empty side, Malfoy had already left, and Hermione was making her way to their common chambers. That meant Barbara and him had been left alone in an empty library, Madame Prince had already left, she trusted the heads not to destroy anything, and of course, they had unlimited permission on the library "**I wonder if that stands for library sex too**" His strain of thoughts soon made him vibrate with need, but he tried to shook himself out of it as he heard her speak.

"My first intention was that I was going to stand a few rules, because we're sharing some kind of flat" she said calmly, but then she inclined herself so that her face was closer to his "But now… I want you to tell me why you have those bloody dark circles under your eyes"

He was startled, he didn't knew how she had seen them, they were quite light yet, his Veela part making sure he could endure much more than an human being without sleep. She shook her head and continued "Somehow I know it has to do with the first day incident. You haven't brought any girl to our chambers, you go to bed quite early and you get up after I do. So why do you go these?" she pointed at the light black-purple-ish circles.

His mind proceed to work, he had to come with a good excuse if he wanted to hide the reality, he sighed and shook his head, deciding the best approach would be a tainted lie "It's because a girl. I've liked her for some time now, and I just found out she is dating a guy I don't like"

Barbara got up and walked to his side, a smile grazing her lips, her pale hand landed in his shoulder softly, he griped the table before he lost control and mated with her, right there "Don't work yourself because of a girl, if she is dating another boy, all you have to do is forget her"

She took the hand out of his shoulder and made her way out before stopping and turning to him, with a flick of her wand a parchment appeared before him "Those are the rules I wanted to discuss, but I'll just let you read them and ask questions after. Good night" And with that she made her way out of the library, leaving behind a very frustrated male veela.

Daniel's hands soon relaxed and he worriedly saw his fingers imprinted on the oak table, he grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed at the fingerprints, murmuring the spell "_Reparo_". He sighed and leaned back, bringing the short parchment with him. He read it and laughed a little, they were basic rules that didn't need any discussion, of course he wouldn't enter her room without her permission or rape her as a matter of fact. He let out a chuckle and made his way out of the library. He needed to pay a visit to his fellow Griffindors, he needed the cozy space the Griffindor tower gave him.

_Draco and Hermione's chambers_

"Granger, I've told you a million times since the first day, I'm so not going to enter your stupid room! With or without your permission!" Draco stated, although he was partially lying, he would love to enter in her room, with her permission of course, and maybe then, they could engage in some hot activities that would occupy them for some time. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Just sign the damn parchment then, Malfoy" she said, irritation flowing in her voice. It was Draco's time to huff in annoyance; he signed the damn document and regretted it immediately as he felt a wave of magic flow from the parchment to him "Granger, what spell did you put in this damn parchment?" he asked, his voice cold, but not as cold as he used to use on her.

"My version of the unbreakable vow spell" she said radiant, her eyes brilliant, he had to admit he quite liked her with that expression, she took the quill from him, along with the feather and signed the document, Draco's jaw opened in surprise "Don't get so worked up, Malfoy. We don't die if we break the rules, we only get a blue with yellow polka dots skin for a week"

His mouth shaped itself in an "Oh", she smiled and rolled the quill carefully, she grabbed her wand from the kitchenette table and with a small movement the parchment was gone "Black gave one to Daniel too, didn't she?" Draco asked in realization, Hermione nodded and giggled, something few people had the pleasure to experience, as she was a girl not much found of girly manners.

"Yes" she said, the smile still lingering in her pink lips, Draco sat at the brown leather sofa mesmerized by her " But in her version of the spell you get a silver and green skin, her father might be a Griffindor, but she is liking her house, it seems like she is a Slytherin by heart"

"As if you're the one to talk" he huffed jokingly, she narrowed her eyes at him, only receiving a smirk as an answer "You are a Griffindor by heart"

"And you a Slytherin" she snapped back, but it wasn't an anger snap it was between surprise and goofiness "I'm going to bed, suit yourself to…"

"Allow you to sleep with my gorgeous self?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, a wicked grin in his lips, she laughed and shook her head. After six years of animosity between them they had managed to get in a somewhat civil/friendly relationship, at least until the end of the year.

"No, to do the same and go to _your_ bed" she said emphasizing the word your, she turned and left, not before uttering a good night, ferret boy.


	4. The Dance

_Two weeks later_

Barbara stood in front of her large mirror, light fear engulfing her. She was actually afraid of how this was going to work, it wasn't that she wanted male attention; it was just that she had a feeling that that night was going to be a major one " If you don't get out of the front of the mirror, I'll just hex you out!" Ginny said glaring at Barbara, but it was a rather playful one, Hermione, Luna and Pansy laughed.

"Geez, you passed half an hour in front of it!" sneered Barbara with a smile, the five girls laughed, smiling Barbara got out of Ginny's way, her black gown flowing, beside her, only Pansy wore a gown. Luna, Hermione and Ginny wore a cocktail dress "But I need to be perfect!" she said making her way quickly to the mirror, it surprised Barbara, she wore at least six inches heels and she still was quick.

"And we don't?" Pansy asked rhetorically, she had been their enemy until sixth year, that was until she was saved of a werewolf that was residing in the forbidden forest by Barbara and Hermione, who had gone visit Hagrid. Since then, a bond was being formed and was becoming really solid "Remember girls, masks!" Luna said dreamily, her eyes glassy, a blue, white and golden mask with blue feathers hiding the upper half of her face, it went well with her grayish blue eyes and her deep blue dress and light blue stilettos.

"What if we apparate?" Hermione asked smiling, the upper half of her face hid by a white simple mask, it combined with her dress and shoes. Ginny, Luna and Pansy showed house pride, they wore their houses colors, Barbara and Hermione were the exception, Barbara wore black, Hermione white.

"That is a really good idea!" Ginny squealed, Barbara laughed at the red haired and showed three fingers, they understood what she meant and when Barbara bended the last finger, the girls apparated to the grand hall, _**Hogwarts**_' ball room was crowded, most of the school's students had already arrived and apparently were with their magical aura complement. They walked to the ball room, just before they reached the crowd, they were held back by an invisible wall, they looked at each other with confusion, their answer came soon enough as a deep but playful voice could be heard "Hello"

Hermione's eyes came down to a big pumpkin, it was carved the usual way, but his eyes and mouth moved as if it was alive, and in some way, it was "I'm here to ensure that all of you have your rightful partners" the girls looked at each other before shacking their heads in amazement "To do that I need you to do a little spell, an _Expecto Patronum_, I need to feel your magical aura. The red haired girl can be the first"

Ginny took a step forward and smiled as she drew her wand out of god knows where, and pointed it at the air "_Expecto Patronum_" a beautiful pale blue ghostly horse came out of Ginny's wand and gracefully strode over the space before disappearing, in seconds a pale orange light engulfed Ginny and she disappeared, this was repeated with Pansy and Luna, leaving Barbara and Hermione behind, they waited for one of them to be called but the pumpkin remained silent as if pondering something important "I can feel your magical auras" it told them.

Hermione looked at Barbara with a confused look, which Barbara mirrored, they didn't know what that meant, they had never heard of such strange thing, wizard auras usually were only felt when they used their wands, as it was the mean they used to canalize their auras.

Barbara's vision slowly turned black for a few moments, next thing she knew, she was standing in front of a tall boy, thing she noted because she could only see his red tie. Her head turned up, her green eyes were met with the stranger's brown ones. She blushed and looked away, towards the dancing couples, she heard the stranger chuckle.

"I promise I won't harm you" he told her smiling, Barbara nodded and slowly looked up again, meeting the chocolate orbs of her complement "I'm not into that"

His last phrase caused her to laugh "Me neither" she let out between laughs, she saw him smile again and felt his hand at the small of her back, she blushed immediately but didn't make a move to change it, it felt good, really good "Seems like we'll have to have fun together, so I might as well know your name"

He suddenly got serious, so she added rapidly "Or nickname, you can call me panther" that brought his smile back "You can call me lion, we have to stick with the animal names" she laughed when he playfully winked to her. Barbara had a feeling that this night would be awesome.

Hermione looked at the blonde boy and laughed at a good joke he had told her, she was having so much fun, "Dragon", as he asked her to call him, because he wanted to continue anonymous, was a great person to be with, he was smart, well educated and for the looks of it, a handsome boy. "**Probably great in bed too**" she though smiling, but it struck her later that she, the _innocent goody-two-shoes, _as Malfoy usually put it, had had an impure though, she laughed. Hermione Granger was not innocent; she was a normal girl with normal thoughts, not some stupid virginal to the bones girl.

"So, you never told me if you had someone" he said looking to the food table, but she knew his attention was all in her.

"Oh, I don't have one" she said laughing, she looked at his face and grinned "And you? Do you have some girl you love?"

"Yes" he said with a knowing smile, something stirred in Hermione's body, some kind of unknown feeling. She smiled even though it was the least thing she wanted to do "But she hates my guts"

That surprised Hermione, who thought that he would be with the girl he loved certainly "We have been in a hate relationship since we first met, I hexed one of her friends, and it was a downwards spiral from then on" Hermione thought about Draco and how their story was so alike with this man's, but she knew for sure that Draco didn't love her, the only progress they had done was stopping calling names to the other, they had stuck with Granger and Malfoy.

"That remembers me of the relationship I have with Draco Malfoy, have you heard of him?" she asked.

"Who haven't heard of the famous Slytherin Prince?" he asked rhetorically, she laughed and nodded with a smile.

"That was kind of a stupid question" she told him giggling, something only a few could experience from Hermione Granger, his smile could have rivaled the one of the Cheshire cat as he looked at her.

"Yes, but a nice ice breaker" he comforted her, she laughed again.

"But there is no ice to break" she told him with a smile, he grinned and extended his hand.

"Then what would you say if I asked you if I may have this dance" he asked, is stormy eyes held hope, Hermione grinned and took his hand, but she stopped him before he could move the two of them to the dance floor.

"But I must warn you, dragon, I'm an horrible dancer" she told him, a somewhat shameful smile on her face, he laughed and shook his head.

"I'm worth for both of us" he told her, she playfully scowled at him "Just let me lead sweet heart"

She smiled and let him lead them to the dance floor, as they assumed the correct positions, she took her time to feel the heat his hands caused, one softly at her waist and the other held her right hand securely. The soft melody of a waltz started to play, and she had to give it to him, with him, she felt like she was flying, their movements were fluid and she was lost. Lost to a man who could make her surroundings a blurry mass. The smile he gave her, made her stomach turn and she felt her mouth turn into a smile too. It was amazing what this man could do to her, even if she didn't harbor feelings for him, he still could make her body burst in flames.

Barbara looked at the stars and smiled as the light night breeze passed through her, she loved to gaze at the stars, it was something that kept her calm. Her supposed complement had abandoned her thirty minutes after they met, she was quite frustrated by him leaving, she never though she was such a bore, sure thing she passed great amounts of time in the library, but Harry and Ron never cared and they always said that she was fun to hang with when she wasn't with her nose in some book, usually a novel. It was a blow to her pride that she hadn't kept him entertained for more than thirty minutes.

She took her black stilettos off her feet and massaged them, her feet hurt. Hermione and she had given in to Ginny's plea, now she had to handle the pain. Barbara just wanted to scream in frustration, but as the Slytherin she was, she kept it all hidden inside, her anger and her hurt. She let her torso fall back and when she was entirely in the grass she sighed. She managed a low chuckle and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry" her complement said, her eyes shot open, but she didn't move a millimeter "I shouldn't have left you, it was solely my fault. I was worried I couldn't control myself"

She slowly raised her upper body and looked at him, her eyes were blanch of emotion, much to his disappointment. They looked at each other for a few moments in awkward silence, he loved her eyes, even prior to this year, her eyes could be seen from far, they were beautiful and most of the times held lots of emotion, now, she had the little Slytherin façade he hated.

He made up his mind, he had to have her, even if just for one night, he had to have her before she found who he was. He knew the moment he kissed her, the moment they shared something besides awkwardness, she would melt, she would be under his spell. With his mind set he took one step closer, he scanned some reaction, she just sat there looking at him with a blanch stare, he gave her a crooked grin and saw with satisfaction one of her eyebrows raise and some specs of pink tinge her pale cheeks.

"I'm going to kiss you" he told her, gathering as much as Griffindor courage as he had in his body. She looked at him with wide eyes and raised herself of the grass, she had to look up due to the difference of heights, but as he closed the space between them, Barbara could do nothing but stare at his eyes, she couldn't tell who he was, or did she care. For one night she was going to be really true to her Slytherin nature and have a one night stand, it wouldn't hurt her.

Hermione gasped as she and "Dragon" parted, they had been kissing, well, she wouldn't call it kissing, they had been making out, deep lustful making out. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her hair was a mess, a deep mess, but she didn't care, her mind had gone blanch. The only thing she could think of was the gorgeous blonde man in front of her that was sending her lustful glances through his silver orbs, dangerously dark due to desire, the same desire she knew, was matched by hers. His hand made circle patterns up her arms, her neck until he stroke the side of her face gently, his thumb stroking her swollen bottom lip.

The engines in her mind were running wild, she lusted for him, that was for sure, but she just couldn't see him as something more, it wasn't in her mind. Could she do it? Could the Griffindor she was be fine with one night stands, even if it was to be her first and last? Could the prude in her disappear for one night and let her be? Could she do all that, betraying her caring nature?

As his lips took hers again, she knew she would and that if she was to replay this day over and over again, she would do it again and again.

_Next Morning_

Barbara shifted trying to hide from the morning sun rays, she hated having to get up of her bed, she hugged the sheets and let out a contented sigh as she felt the black silk in her naked body. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she accessed her situation.

She was naked.

In her bed.

And her body ached, especially the area above her right breast.

Suddenly memories from last night rushed into Barbara's sleepy brain, images of the hot night she had experienced, how she had led him to her room and stripped him as he done the same to her and then they had sex. Great thing too, she just gave her virginity to a total stranger who left her in the morning. Not that she cared, they had agreed that it was going to be a one night stand.

"Black, get your butt out of that bed!" Daniel screamed at the black door that lead to the girl's room, he wanted to get in and join her in bed, but he just couldn't so he mustered all scorn he could for his next reply "I don't want to barge in and see your naked self, and don't tell me you're clothed because I heard you last night"

"Fuck off, Veninni!" Barbara growled to her door and got up as she made her way to one of her drawers, but something caught her eyes in the mirror and as she looked at her image reflected in the medieval mirror her pale complexion turned even paler. Right above her right breast and below her color laid a bite mark. Her fingers were trembling as she traced lightly the crescent moon shaped white scar. She knew it wasn't a vampire scar, it would have been darker in shade and the location wasn't right for a vampire bite. She didn't know what it was and it scared her, she was used to knowing things, she and Hermione had that little thing in common, one more to add to the thousands they had.

"Damn Black, are you ready or…" Daniel's voice trailed off as he saw her naked form in front of the mirror, one of her hands laid in the crescent moon shaped scar. His eyes grew dark a satisfied smirk grew in his lips, but he shook it all out and made his way out of the door. He was glad he hadn't signed the rules thing Barbara gave him, Draco had told him what it would do and he was going to sign it, but he had no time, and he was glad.

_Five hours after_

"Nothing" Luna said as she placed the book she had been reading in the shelve she took it from. They were five, five teens searching for one answer, which magical creature had bitten Barbara and Hermione. Harry sighed and looked at his childhood best friend; she had this determination look in her face as she scanned a book about magical creature bites. He looked at the book he had in his lap, it was open in the vampire section, Hermione was scanning three books at the same time and Ginny was searching for more books on the matter.

"Keep searching, Lu" Barbara told her, taking her eyes off the book for mere seconds, enough time for her to glance at her blonde friend "It has to be somewhere in this damn books!"

They all were frustrated, both girls had come running to them, screaming bloody murder to the two boys they spent the night with. Who would have thought both girls would have one night stands? Heck, who would have though both girls would be left with a pale bite mark?

They had yet to tell Ron, Hermione begged them not to tell him. She knew how much Ron loved her, although she could not reciprocate his feelings, she did love him, as his brother nothing more, nothing less.

"Barbara, do you know if he saw it was you?" Harry asked her, it pained that he wasn't her first, he loved her with all his heart, it was something he never told her. His silly crush at her when he had eleven had grown to love, he loved her with all his heart and the worse was that she was completely blind to it.

"I woke up with the mask still on" she told him with an half smile, he couldn't smile back "I don't know for sure if he knew it was me, but I do know that the mask fell when I looked at myself on the mirror"

"And you, Mione?" Luna asked smiling calmly, Harry envied her calm demeanor, that was why she was such a great friend, with her calm and, most times, dreamy approach on things, they had another point of view, one that was totally impartial.

"It fell down when I was showering" she said without taking her eyes out of the middle book, her fingers moving in the page as she read it.

Harry's attention was brought back to his own book and he turned the page absentminded that was until he saw a drawing of the same bite both his best friends endured. He paled when he read the title.

_**Male Veela Bite Mark**_


	5. Veela's laws

Harry read the same page three times, lingering on the bite drawing, comparing with the one Hermione had shown, they were the same, in terms of color and place. He couldn't believe both his friends had a veela bite mark! The little he knew about veelas wasn't looking very promising to his friends, and he didn't even know that male veelas existed!

"Hermione, Barbara" he called still don't taking his eyes off the book, the four girls looked at him with attention, he gulped before saying the other part "I found it, but you're not gonna like it"

Luna was the first one to arrive at his side, her mint smell traveled through the air to Harry, he really liked her smell, it was calming and it suited her. Barbara smelled of roses, Hermione of vanilla, Ginny smelled like cinnamon. He was aware that it was weird to remember people smell, the Wesley's boys smelled like a quidditch field, the girls, they all had different smells, it was kinda strange, but he quite liked that he had this strange quality, it was better than parseltongue, his father had it and was quite looked down for it. Ginny was the last one to arrive and as she looked at the page, her face changed, from calm to surprised to horrified.

"Male Veelas tend to be more possessive than female veelas, although both genders are very attractive, male Veelas have in addiction to looks, venom. The venom works as a bond between the male veela and his mate, which usually it's a wizard or witch. The male veela inserts the venom through the mating ritual; this ritual has to be performed consensually" Harry began to read, and as he kept reading, his face kept getting paler "The veela mating ritual consists of sexual intercourse where the male veela inserts the venom in his mate, usually in a hidden location, close to the heart. Once the mating ritual is performed, it can't be turned back, both the veela and his mate are bound for as long as the mate lives. A veela can't survive without its mate, but it only happens after the mating ritual is over, opposite from what it is of common knowledge."

"I can't believe it!" Ginny muttered angered, she started pacing the room, her steps angrier and faster each second "Two fucking guys think that they can mate with my best friends without their knowledge!"

"Ginny don't you think it should be me and Hermione the ones freaking out?" Barbara asked without smiling, her face held a sick color to it, she already was pale, now, she was even paler.

"NO" Ginny roared frustrated "If someone should have one night stands it should be me, not Hermione or you!"

"Ginny, for once, calm down!" Hermione screamed, Ginny stopped and looked at her with teary eyes. Hermione sighed and hugged Ginny "Calm down, I should be the one crying. I thought that I could let myself go one single time, guess I'm condemned to be a prude forever"

Ginny laughed and hugged Hermione tighter, Barbara looked at Harry and nodded. Words weren't needed, they both knew what was better, although this couldn't be let out to the public, the headmaster had to know.

_Headmaster's office_

"So, you're saying that you and have been marked by veelas" Dumbledore asked, his pale blue eyes were twinkling. Barbara nodded, and reached for Harry's hand, who had both hands in her shoulders, Hermione was also seated had at her side had Ginny, between the seated girls was Luna.

"Yes, they had a one night stand, although if I may have a say in the matter" Luna started with her dreamy voice "Even before being bonded to the veelas, Barbara and Hermione should already have some kind of unknown connection that clouded their rational judgment."

"I always knew you are in the right house " Dumbledore praised, then he turned to Hermione "Although this happened in this school's ground, I cannot do anything. But I do think you should talk with the minister of magic, and as this is an emergency case, I will let you use the floo network on my office"

"Thanks" Hermione thanked with a hard look in her face, she was shocked, and more than shocked she was afraid, she didn't know what would happen to them. She and Barbara had made an horrible decision and it led them to this situation. As she followed the others, she thought if the ministry of magic would have some law that would get them both out of this mess.

_Minister of Magic's office_

"They what?" Harry screamed enraged, his hands came down to the table top, making a deafening sound in the silent office, the minister, a middle aged man with blonde hair and green eyes sighed and with a cold face scolded him "You expected me to feel what? Happiness? My fucking best friend is totally connected to a loser and she can't do nothing because a stupid fucking old law!"

"Watch your language in my office!" the minister scoffed, then he looked at both girls "As much as it hurts to me to say this, you cannot do a thing to them. They, according to law 505, have all the right to claim their mate."

"That law treats us as objects!" Barbara said coldly, her eyes sending daggers to the man in front of her "It says that we must endure to a life bonded with some guys that we might even hate!"

"I'm really sorry, but I cannot do anything for you" the minister say, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before opening them again "And I have to ask you one little thing"

"You're taking our futures from us!" Hermione said with a barely controlled voice "I'm not gonna do anything for you! I'm out of here!"

Barbara nodded and the three made their way to the door, only to be stopped by a distressed minister "Please, stop and listen, this is important" he said in a rushing tone.

"One minute" Harry said coldly, the minister wiped some imaginary sweat from his forehead before saying what was making him nervous.

"If you two are pregnant, they can marry you without your consent" he blurted out.


	6. Dance dates

Barbara watched her best friend throw the books they had left in the room of requirement to the wall, and when he had no books to throw, he started to throw pillows, and whatever he had at his reach. He was revolted with the laws about Veela rights, hell, she was too. After they went to the ministry of magic, Harry had been silent, then as they entered the room of requirement he had began an angry rant. The ministry had explained them everything, Veelas had two main laws.

The first one was a simple rights law, it held for veelas' rights to proclaim his mate. The second one held for veelas' rights to marry his mate if she was pregnant. Both laws had been emitted around 1000, what gave them more than a millennium of existence, a millennium where no changes had been done to the laws.

She and Hermione couldn't do anything, and the worse was that she was so caught up on the moment she totally forgot to cast contraception spells, and if she was pregnant, even if it was by a remote chance, she had to marry the veela that marked her. She sighed and walked to her best friend, as soon as her hand touched him; he stopped and looked at her.

"Calm down for a second Harry" she told him smiling, his eyes saddened "I know this is quite infuriating, but you know how I am, you know how Hermione is, we'll find a way to get around this mess"

Harry just looked at her before encasing her in a tight hug, Barbara hugged him back, he needed that, and even if she couldn't admit it, she did too.

_Room of requirement, three hours later_

The room had changed, from the study room from earlier to a dormitory. Five beds, each one with different colors and different styles, a fireplace was lit and cast an eerie glow to the brown sofas. Five girls sat at the light brown mat placed between the fireplace and the sofas, they were laughing, trying to forget that two of them were in a horrible situation and that nothing could be done. They were all in their pajamas, Barbara clad in a short black night gown, Hermione in white sweat pants and red tank top, Ginny in red mini shorts and tank top, Pansy in green mini shorts and silver top and finally Luna with her blue night gown.

Luna looked at Hermione, then at Barbara before sighing "Are you okay if we talk about the dance? This night is supposed to be about it, we would talk about the dance and about what we done, plus our life live as always" Luna asked, Hermione nodded in confirmation, although she knew it was something she couldn't really talk about without feeling regret, she needed to let her friends be her friends, plus she was too excited to hear about their night to really care.

"Thanks, Mione" Ginny thanked while Pansy nodded, agreeing with Ginny "And now that we have our dear friends' confirmation let's get this started!"

The five girls shared a laugh before the questions started being asked, the mangle of voices in different pitches making it impossible to understand a single one.

"Stop!" Hermione said laughing "This way isn't working, let's make one question to each and we start with Parkinson"

Pansy's eyes were wide when she heard Hermione naming her the first victim; he looked nervously from girl to girl before letting out in a high pitched voice "Me?"

"Yes, you, snake lady" Barbara joked, Pansy glared at her, Barbara had a nickname for everyone and Pansy always thought was unfair Barbara calling her _snake lady_ because her dear friend was also a Slytherin and a mean one "May, my dear friends, give me the honor of being the one to questioning our dear Snake lady?"

Hermione, Ginny and Luna nodded in approval, while Pansy shook her head viciously, trying to get someone to ask her the first question, Barbara was known in the Slytherin for her knowledge and wit, plus she was a really observant person. Barbara grinned and leaned into Pansy.

"Then here we go" she said prolonging the poor girl nervousness "Give me a full description of the boy. Physical and psychologically"

Pansy gulped and took time to recollect her memories before answering "Well, he was tall, really tall I think he was almost 6'6, tanned skin, the mask covered the upper part of his face, but I could see that his eyes were blue, he had freckles and red hair, he was well built but didn't had much muscles. From what I could see, he was pretty handsome, not my type, but handsome. He was quite fun to hang with, but he had quite a temper, he got mad when a guy bumped on him."

Th ben she blushed profusely before letting out a barely hear-able whisper "And great in bed too"

The other girls looked at each other in amusement before starting laughing, Hermione was the first one to stop laughing loud, she settled for a barely controlled giggling, she managed to talk through it "Well, he is a red haired boy, so we can scratch Slytherin and Ravenclaw, who are either black, blonde or deep brown haired and also light brown for Ravenclaws"

"That leaves us with Griffindor who has the most red heads and Hufflepuff with their share" Ginny said gasping for air after the laughter fit.

"I bet Griffindor, Hufflepuffs are known for kindness, not short temper" Barbara said, adding her own musings to the deductions made. Luna though for a while, a dreaming look in her pale face, then a big smile spread in her face. She then whispered something in Barbara's ear, this piece of information was passed to the other two girls, leaving a more than ever nervous Pansy out, this new information lead out to another laughter fit.

"I beg your mercy, tell me who it is!" Pansy begged, her eyes showing her curiosity, fear and nervousness.

"Just when all girls know theirs, Pans" Ginny said trying to stop laughing.

"Not fair!" Pansy whined, she crossed her arms and pouted "Then I get to chose who has to answer the same question I did!"

"Fine with me" Hermione said smiling sweetly, Pansy thought for a while before turning to Ginny "Answer, Gin"

"Tall, black hair, brown eyes, really tanned skin, Italian accent, REALLY good in bed, amazing body, probably quidditch player because he is very lean and muscled" Ginny said, not even blushing when she said he was great in bed "I'm really curious to know who he is, damn, he was fine! He was fun, but quite intelligent, very calculative and observant"

Barbara and Pansy's mouths shot open when they heard the description, both girls knew who he was and they were impressed with Ginny, he was hard to get, probably the hardest one at his house. Barbara whispered to Hermione and Pansy to Luna who it was, they as well were surprised, that spurred even more Ginny's curiosity, but she didn't mind she had to wait, it only made it better.

She grinned before turning to Luna "You're on, Lu"

"Harry Potter" Luna answered simply looking like she was off somewhere probably dreaming about her snarggles or something that sounded like that. The other girls widened their eyes and looked at each other, they weren't surprised Luna had gotten Harry, they just couldn't get over the fact that Luna knew it was Harry "I already knew I was going to get Harry, I mean, we are total complements, but friends can be complements too"

They all laughed before Barbara had Ginny on top of her almost crushing her as she was practically jumping on her "Now tell me, tell me, tell me"

"Get out of me first!" Barbara said letting out a huge breath when Ginny jumped to her side "Damn you girl, you managed to get Blaise Zabinni in bed! Congratulations!"

Ginny squealed excited and started jumping up and down, cheering her victory. They all knew Ginny had something for Blaise, he was dark, mysterious and handsome. Luna smiled and looked at Pansy, who had the nervous look again "I won't prolong your suffering, pans. You got Ron Weasley"

With the answer Pansy fainted, much to the other girls amusement.


	7. The day before Winter holidays

Hermione smiled as she saw the test results, the ministry had obliged Barbara and her to do a pregnancy test due to the stupid law protecting veelas. Her test was a more than positive negative.

She loved that about the wizard world, many of the test that would only have some accuracy in the muggle world, had one hundred percent accuracy, she was free to proclaim that she didn't have to marry the stupid veela that marked her. She heard her cell ring.

After the war, the three teens that saved the world begged the principal of the time to allow some muggle devices in Hogwarts, cell phones were one of them, they only worked between classes and after them, so it didn't cause much disturbance. She saw that it was a text from Barbara.

Hermione opened her cell fast, she really wanted to know about Barbara results.

_**You won't believe it! I'm not pregnant!**_

_**This calls for celebration! Get the ice cream, I'll get the movies!**_

Hermione squealed and rushed to the kitchens, which was still a long way from her common room, because her damn kitchenette wasn't being fulfilled with ice cream.

_Second Head's common room, eight hours later_

Barbara sighed as she let herself sink in the magically filled bathtub, she loved to take these baths, but it was a rare occurrence due to her school schedule plus head girl's responsibilities, she loved water, especially if that water was in a bathtub or a pool.

The bathtub she was in could certainly contain three or four people and still contain enough space so that they wouldn't have to be on top of each others.

Her muscles relaxed and she dipped even lower on the hot water, she loved Saturday nights as it was when she would have her weekly hot bathtub bath.

Nothing could upset her when she was in here, not a single person, and as her muscles relaxed even more she opened her eyes, her eyes weren't showing the normal black circle in the middle, indeed, they were all green.

Daniel breathed hard as he felt Barbara's smell all over the common room, and he cursed him from being stupid enough to come to their common room on a Saturday night before ten or eleven o'clock, he had forgot that she took her weekly bathtub baths before dressing in her pajamas and then she would sit by the fire reading, it was almost as worse as it was now.

But in this precise moment her smell was everywhere inciting him to make her his one more time, to taste her, to feel her soft skin and to hear her scream his name as he fused with her, making them one.

Only thinking about that brought arousal to him, he needed her more than anything and when he heard his name being whispered, he thought he had heard it wrong, Barbara wouldn't even dream of calling him by the first name. But his veela part obliged his feet to move, he walked fearfully and partially hopefully to their adjoined bathroom door, he stared at the opening door in fear, but no girl behind it, instead he saw Barbara's back, more accurately, only her neck and the back of her head.

"Don't you want to join me?" Daniel gulped as he heard the desire in her voice, he was worried, the Barbara she knew wouldn't consider to let him join her in that bathtub willingly "What are you waiting for, Daniel?"

As his name left his lips, he didn't hesitate; he undressed himself and entered the bathtub only to see the pupil less eyes of his mate before she crawled to him and all his rational thoughts simply disappeared.

_Hermione's room_

Hermione giggled as she read a comical part in the romance novel she was reading, she loved to do this, reading before sleeping always seemed to get her mood high and also helped her sleep a lot better, and if it wasn't for knowing that she had been marked, she would have slept better since the dance, but no, her ten hours of sleep had been drastically changed to seven hours and it made her kinda cranky, nothing could make her upset now, she wasn't pregnant and tomorrow was the start of the winter holidays, it would be great to see her family again, plus Christmas was to be held in Barbara's place this year.

She had to give in and say that she was going to miss Hogwarts a lot, even if it was for only three weeks, she was going to miss it, and her room too.

She sighed happily and laid down, she continued to read until she fell asleep, using the novel for teddy bear.


	8. Mother's approval

_Grimmauld Place, Christmas Eve_

Hermione took a sip of her butter beer before looking around, it was Christmas Eve and their families were together, the Wesleys with Percy, for as astonishing as it may sound, he actually had talked to his family again and called himself an ambitious idiot, what for Hermione wasn't saying much; the Potters and Dobby, their house elf, who, as Hermione said, was the image of perfection and an example of how house elfs should be, healthy, even if looking slightly scrawny was normal for them and well treated. Her parents and her and of course, the house owners, Barbara and her father.

Since their families had met, they did this, as it wasn't that much work, magic did almost all, but Barbara and her always did the cooking, Harry and the Wesley twins always tried to sneak in and taste the food before it was on the table, so the two of them were now experts in defense spells, no one of the male sex and Ginny, because she was such a Wesley, couldn't come near the kitchen, it was funny to see the Wesley's twins' faces when they were cooking, it was a mix of amazement and want, they wanted so much to eat all the food but couldn't.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron, who was currently poking his best friend in the ribs and saying something that was making Harry blush, Hermione knew it had to do with Barbara, it seemed that that was the only topic that made Harry blush, opposite from Ron. She smiled and started searching for her best friend, she hadn't seen Barbara for about one hour, and as nobody had sensed her absence yet, Hermione thought it was her job to go get her best friend before the clock chimed midnight.

She removed herself from the black sofa and walked out of the magically enlarged living room, a wave of slightly cold air hit her face and she dismissed it as she continued to walk, she knew were Barbara was, she always snicked up to the roof when something was upsetting her, it was normal Slytherin behavior, never show your emotions. That behavior simply got on Hermione's nerves, she was so used to be open that she just couldn't understand why her friend bottled it up every time.

She opened the door to the little roof and spotted Barbara right away, but she didn't need to make her presence known, as Barbara talked without looking at her.

"I miss him, you know?" Barbara said, she sighed before turning to Hermione "I mean, the veela that marked me, I got this feeling that I know who he is and it's right in front of me, but yet I can't even understand how it's even possible"

Hermione shook her head and let out a small chuckle before proceeding to hug Barbara, the other girl just hugged her.

"I miss him too, it's weird, it's like I'm empty inside, I really can't think straight" Hermione said, Barbara looked at her confused and sympathetically before hugging Hermione more strongly.

_Veninni Manor_

Draco shook his head and punched Daniel's shoulder; the other veela sent an angry glare to his best friend and snorted.

"I know you're bored and that you miss her like crazy but don't even think that that isn't happening to me too!" Daniel whispered, Daniel's mother, Cecilia looked at the two teens and smiled warmly.

How she wanted to be young again, meet her mate once more, fall in love once more, feel the sun in her skin and laugh freely as she was being twirled around the newly brought manor by her fiancé, it had been perfect, but as her son had told her, it wasn't that much fun to him. His mate hated him and she couldn't blame the poor girl, it was entirely her son's fault. She just wished that she could talk to the girl, but she knew how she would see her, the girl had gone to her house to spend Christmas, as well as young Draco's mate, so her and Narcissa had been planning a way to get their sons to introduce the young ladies.

Cecilia smirked in a very Slytherin way, although she too had been sorted in Gryffindor before resuming eating.

Draco and Daniel traded a fearful glance after seeing both their mothers looks, they had to be scheming something.

_Platform 9 ¾, king cross's station_

Narcissa looked at her nervous son with a smile, he was trying not to look at his right, his jaw an example of extreme tension, his eyes darting to every side but his right, she let out a happy laugh and looked at her right, there stood two girls laughing, one with brown curly hair, the other with really long wavy almost black brown hair, they were both beautiful and she could tell who they were, as she saw a tall black haired man approach the darker haired one an hug her, she could hear Daniel's low growl and laughed again, the darker brunette had to be Barbara, so that left the name Hermione.

Narcissa looked at Hermione with appreciation, she was sure that the girl would make a great wife to her son, she smiled again and caught Cecilia's stare, she bended her head slightly, showing her friend the two girls, Cecilia laughed and gave a little slap in the back of her growling son.

Both woman looked pleased with their sons choice of mate.


	9. Pregnancy

_Three months later_

"You know that throwing up every ten minutes isn't normal, don't you?" Hermione asked looking at Barbara, who was currently leaning on the toilet, her face even paler and with a yellow glow, she seemed really sick and Hermione couldn't stand her best friend like this.

"I know, but it's just a bug or some virus" Barbara said, dismissing the situation like it was nothing, Hermione shook her head and frowned, it was strange that Barbara had the so called "bug" for so long, it should have been gone by now. It had been three months.

Hermione's eyes got bigger and she pointed her wand to Barbara's stomach.

"_Positive conceptus_" she said, casting a spell which she dreaded the result, in just seconds a pink fog appeared, Barbara looked at the fog confused, she had heard of that spell, or better said, read of that spell somewhere, it rang a bell, but she didn't know where it had been.

"Barbara, you are pregnant" Hermione's scream induced Barbara in a torpor.

_Three hours later_

"What are you going to do? I mean, about the baby, we still got three more months until school's over." Hermione asked, Barbara looked at her and sighed.

"I can't kill a living being, I just can't" Barbara said turning over. She really couldn't kill the baby inside of her; it was a living being, a seed of life, something that she hadn't the right to kill. She already had done the worst, she flooed her father, he almost fell over in shock, but he was ready to support her, he said he would start to look for a flat somewhere in muggle London and there, she could do her work and still have a place kinda far from the wizard world so that her and the baby could live quietly. She could be a single mother, it won't be a piece of cake, but she was ready "Guess I'll be a single mother"

"If you want one of us can go live with you" Luna said gently stroking Barbara's back, she smiled before going on "Have you told Harry yet?"

Barbara shook her head, she dreaded Harry's reaction, from all her friends, Harry was the one that she couldn't even see taking the fact that his best friend would have a baby, he probably would want to substitute the father, so that she wouldn't have to marry the veela that marked her.

She sighed and shook her head, Luna looked at Hermione and sighed, she then turned to Barbara "Would you want me and Hermione to go with you when you'll go talk to Harry?"

Barbara shook her head, her eyes suddenly sad "No, this is something that I need to do alone, just do something for me" she looked at her two best girl friends, Hermione nodded slowly while Luna nodded vigorously, Barbara nodded in agreement "Please, go get Harry, but when you're thinking of what you want in order to get in here, please ask for a sound proof room"

If the other two girls thought Barbara's request strange they didn't show it, they simply left the room, leaving Barbara alone in the room of requirement.

_X_X_X_

Harry looked at Luna and Hermione like they were crazy; they came barging into his room with somewhat frightful faces, although Luna was calmer than Hermione, he could see that they had something in their minds, well beside taking him to his best friend.

He nodded and started following them, he was worried; Luna wasn't the kind of girl to worry over anything that wasn't of extreme importance. Harry could sense her distress, it was weird, but he was always tuned on her, he could feel most of Luna's emotions, it was odd, it only happened with her. He had never given it much thought, it was what it had to be, it was strange, but he really couldn't care less. He didn't love Luna, so it was not that big of a problem, it was only something strange in a strange world.

When they entered what Harry recognized to be the room of requirement, his curiosity suddenly spiked up, he really wanted to know why they were there, it had to be something important, they only used this room for important things; the last time he was there it had been when Barbara and Hermione had been marked by some very soon to be sorry male veelas.

Barbara looked at him and sighed, this was going to be something really difficult.

"I think it's better if you make yourself comfortable" she said, Harry shrugged and smiled before sitting in one of the brown sofas, Barbara started pacing in front of the sofa, Hermione and Luna soon forgotten.

"What's wrong, babi?" he asked, she looked at him briefly, as quick as her eyes met his, she diverted her look from him, instead it fell on a shelf crumpled with books "It has to be something really important"

Barbara sighed and looked at Luna and Hermione, maybe asking for courage, Hermione smiled, a kind of smile that made Barbara a little more confidant.

"You're not gonna be pleased, so I ask you, don't ask questions and hold your frustration in place until I finish, ok?" Barbara asked, Harry thought for a while before nodding, she sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and started to explain "The day we left Hogwarts in order to pass our holidays at home, I woke up alone in my bed, not naked, but with a tingly sensation in my body and no recollections from the night before, I remember entering the bathtub and then nothing."

She glanced at her best friends, they were looking at her wide eyed, she took that as a sign to go on.

"Well, I went and did some digging; seems like that after the mating ritual happens in order to prevent extinction, every time the male veela feels aroused, it triggers a reaction in its mate body, she is overwhelmed by her instincts and just has one thing in mind, mate until she's tired. This reaction can only be stopped with the complete knowledge that the mate won't deny the male veela."

Harry looked at her with some kind of admiration mixed with disbelief and if Barbara was reading well, hurt.

"You had sex with him…" he trailed, Barbara sighed and nodded looking into his eyes, never breaking the connection he was holding "Now tell me what you're hiding"

"Harry, I'm pregnant" she told, slightly scared from his reaction.

Harry got up and turned to Hermione and Luna who were looking at him with confusion.

"Come on, we got to talk to Dumbledore. Hermione, Luna go ahead and warn him, I have to talk to Barbara here" Harry commanded, both girls nodded and hurried to the headmaster's office, not before casting a glance towards their two friends. As soon as the door closed, Harry turned to Barbara; he had this look of total determination.

"You aren't going to raise that baby alone, not in a million years!" Harry yelled, and Barbara was really happy that she had thought about casting the silencing spell even after she asked Luna to ask for a sound proof room "I know you're incapable of killing him, and not in a million years I'm letting that son of a bitch get near you!"

"Harry…" she tried to talk to him, but he cut her by hugging her.

"Don't worry, Barbara" he said comforting her, she hugged him back and started to sob lightly, something she didn't do in front of other people, Harry had been one of the few people that had seen her cry "I know this is hard, but I'll try my best, I know you would be able to survive the single mother future if you had to, but you're not alone, you have Hermione, pansy, Ginny Luna… You have me! Now, let's talk to the headmaster and explain the situation to him, then, you are going to your room and get a good night of sleep, let's get this baby healthy before it arrives."

Barbara laughed through her tears and hugged Harry tighter, she couldn't have asked for a better best friend


	10. Last day at Hogwarts

"_I'm sorry to tell you this miss Black, but I cannot do anything to protect you from the ministry" Dumbledore said, his piercing blue eyes staring at the four teens, all very distressed "I can however, let you and one more person do the N.E.W.T's sooner, that will let you finish you seventh year sooner."_

_Hermione smiled and hugged Barbara tightly, although she didn't know who her friend would chose to do the N.E.W.T's with, she was happy that her friend could go and hide from the stupid veela that could force her to marry him._

"_I need you to provide me with the name of the student that will take the N.E.W.T's with you" Dumbledore said with a knowing smile, that would have upseted Barbara, but she was too happy to care, she looked at Hermione and then at Harry, if she could, she would take them both with her, but she couldn't, so she made the most logical choice._

"_Hermione, I want to keep her from the other male veela" Barbara answered; Dumbledore nodded and scribbled something on some parchment he had on his desk._

"_You may leave now, the date for the N.E.W.T's will be communicated to you" Dumbledore said before resuming writing._

Hermione smiled as she remembered the events that took place on Dumbledore's office that afternoon, she was going to graduate from Hogwarts sooner, plus, she would get away from the male veela that marked her, she was afraid. She had missed the veela guy in the winter holidays, and she was almost sure that she would miss the unknown fellow very much. She had been researching; apparently, there were another couple of pages about male veelas that they hadn't read, those told about what their mates would feel after being marked.

She discovered that veela mates can discover who their mate was, they just needed to perform a small incantation, and from what she had read, the veela would respond to the incantation and come to her. She smiled as she thought about the spell, she wanted to know who the male veela was, and she was ready for anyone.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the empty corridor, leaning on the painting of a couple, who was nowhere to be seen, she rose her wand and sighed before muttering the spell.

"_Socium inveniat_" she muttered with a little smile, but she did not expect the portrait hole to open and to fall backwards, and what she really didn't expect was a clouded eyed Malfoy.

"You know what I should do to you?" Hermione asked in a high pitched voice, Draco just looked at her, her arms shot to the air and she started to pace back and forth in front of the couch "I should hex your sorry veela ass to somewhere next century!"

Draco chuckled, his reward, a glare that would certainly kill him, if glares could do just that. But instead of cowering like another guy would do, even his best friend, as he had already seen him do, when Barbara sent Daniel her death glares, heck, he too was slightly scared when the small girl glared at him; he just produced one of his trademark smirks. That smirk elevated Hermione's anger even more.

"I can believe you are capable of smirking when I'm threatening you!" Hermione screamed stopping dead in her tracks, she made her way to the couch so fast that Draco didn't have time to react before she was jabbing her finger in his ribcage, pocking him while she talked "What you have done to me should be forbidden! Having sex, hell, it was pretty consensual. But marking me? Marking me, a free woman without my consent! Are you delirious?"

"Calm down and listen for once in your life" Draco said exasperated but didn't make a move to get Hermione's finger from his chest; she looked at him but didn't say a thing "You want to know why I did it? Because I knew you wouldn't give me a chance, you wouldn't be able to push apart the years of scorn and hate. You can be as mature as you are, but you aren't a very forgiving person, not for me anyway. And if you want to believe, believe, if you don't want, well, I said it… I love you"

And with that last statement, he pushed her away as gently as he could before storming out to his room. Hermione stood there, too stunned to do anything.

_Three days later_

Hermione folded the last piece of cloth and placed it in her trunk, it was her last day at Hogwarts, and she just couldn't help it, the words Draco had said were still in her mind, the love he proclaimed didn't seem fake and as she passed all the awake minutes of her time, she knew she harbored the same feelings for him. Behind all the scorn and childish hate, love had blossomed, first it was just a slight attraction, but from what Hermione believed, they had fallen in love. She laughed bitterly, although she loved him, she just couldn't forget the way he had marked her, because she knew, that she would have given up if Draco had courted her properly.

She closed her trunk and saw as it disappeared, certainly transported to Hogwarts's Express. She grimaced and looked at her door, she knew that Draco's room was right across from hers. An idea came to her mind, it was her last day on Hogwarts.

_It's my last day of Hogwarts, so let's make it memorable._

_Barbara and Daniel common room_

Barbara entered her room for the first time since she had discovered she was pregnant, it was her last day at Hogwarts and the only reason she had came back was because she had to pack.

She did it really fast, she wanted to make sure that she left as quickly as possible, she didn't want to cross paths with someone, especially the veela, she had already said goodbye to her friends, only telling Harry where she would live.

She smiled as she saw her trunk disappear and made her way out of her bedroom, only to encounter with a really distraught Daniel in the living room. She shivered, his face was hard, his eyes held anger and worry, she had to give it to him, she had disappeared and left him with their duties.

"Where the hell you were?" Daniel screamed throwing his hands up, Barbara just stood there, not saying a word "You know how worried I was? And why the hell do you smell different?"

"You were worried?" she asked, momentarily forgetting the odd statement he made, that was until her mind caught up with her, her face turned pale and she backed away.

"Smell different? How can you know how I smell?" she asked slightly scared, Daniel froze, in his rant, he had let out a really important piece of information, he looked at the window, suddenly interested in the starry sky. Realization clouded Barbara's features and she backed away even more "You're the veela, you're the male veela that marked me"

Daniel looked back at her slowly, his mind still tracking the reason why her smell had changed, his lips curled slightly in a proud smile, he just couldn't help it. Barbara didn't know what to feel, if anger or fear, if Daniel found out she was pregnant. Her hand unconsciously went for her wand and grabbed it, she had to be sure she could make out of the common room without him tracking her, because she knew there was no chance in earth, heaven and hell, that Daniel would let her go with his child growing inside of her.

Daniel's smile flattered when he remembered why a woman's smell changed, he locked eyes with her and Barbara then knew that Daniel had discovered she was pregnant. Her movements were quick, not leaving a chance for Daniel to make a go for her, to prevent her from leaving, she pointed her wand at him.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" Daniel fell down on the ground, not before seeing the mad sprint of his mate.

Draco smiled but kept his eyes closed, he had never liked afternoons, it was hotter than other parts of the day, but yesterday's afternoon was his best one. Hermione had appeared in his room, and after a really hot sex session, she had told him, she loved him. He was slightly guilty that he had fallen asleep right after her declaration, but he would make up for it. He rolled over, but instead of finding the hot body of the woman he loved, he found an empty and cold spot, followed by the words he thought he had dreamed.

_**Goodbye, Draco.**_


	11. Another Veela?

"Do you think that they will die?" Hermione asked before drinking some of her iced tea, Barbara shrugged and put down some sandwiches before sitting in the chair opposite from her best friend.

"I dunno" she said with a small smile, she took a sip of her iced tea before going on "But they must be in such a pretty rough state. Serves them right"

Hermione laughed and reclined in her chair, she looked at Barbara and had to give it to her, her friend was glowing with happiness, although being a surprise and a slightly unwanted one, the baby that Barbara was going to have, was certainly not a bad thing.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Hermione asked while reaching for a tuna sandwich, Barbara laughed and nodded.

"Yes, but I must say that this baby still has a long way to go before coming out" she said still laughing, Barbara fondled her stomach which had already increased in size, being five months pregnant, she still had four more months before the baby was born "If it is a girl, I want to name it Kyra, if it is a boy, I would like Alex or Alexander, something like that"

Barbara put down the sandwich before looking at Hermione dead on the eye, Hermione gulped; already knowing what was to come.

"And you? Do you think you're pregnant? I mean, you did have unprotected sex with Malfoy" Barbara said smiling, Hermione chuckled before sticking her tongue out, making Barbara laugh.

"No chance" Hermione said with a smile, she sipped her ice tea before going on "I'm on the pill, I got this horrible cramps and my family doctor said it was better if I started with the pill. I'm completely safe"

Barbara sighed and looked at the ceiling; she just wished that she had used contraception methods. It didn't mean that she didn't want the baby; it just meant that the human being growing inside of her could have waited five years.

"Who knows?" Hermione asked, Barbara looked at her then smiled, Hermione reciprocated, it only meant that she already knew who knew "Harry, Luna, Ginny, me and Ron, right? But I wasn't talking about the pregnancy"

Barbara's face suddenly fell; Hermione had hit the wrong string. It had been two months since both girls had left Hogwarts, and as they shared everything, they also shared the knowledge of who their mates were. Surprise had been the biggest feeling, right next was frustration, from not guessing earlier, and as Barbara had already said, she had been dumb, as if they first day in the common room hadn't been enough of a proof.

"Only you and Luna" Barbara said sighing, she was slightly guilty for petrifying Daniel "And about you?"

"Same" Hermione answered after she finished eating, she looked at the window, her eyes searching for answers in the night sky, she still didn't know if she should have had a chance to Draco, she loved him and missed him like crazy. She had to give it to Barbara; she was taking it all much better than her.

"Hermione, you should forgive Malfoy" Barbara said, voicing her thoughts, although she couldn't forgive Daniel, it wasn't like she was in love with him, and Hermione was in love with Malfoy "It's not like Malfoy deserves to be forgiven, but because you deserve to be happy"

"Barbara, I'll only forgive Draco when you forgive Veninni" Hermione said with a finality, Barbara looked at her as if she had gone completely crazy "Don't look at me like that! You know you love him!"

Barbara laughed and shook her head, when she looked at Hermione the smile still lingered.

"Don't talk like that, I do not love him" she said, but sighed, after sipping on her iced tea she continued "I might have a crush on him, but I do not love him, love is such a strong word. Besides I also harbor feelings for Harry and you don't see me calling it love. Because it isn't"

"Fool yourself as much as you want, because I know that if I love Draco Malfoy, you must love Daniel Veninni" Hermione said with such finality that Barbara looked at her with admiration mixed with disbelief.

_Hogwarts, Great Hall_

The seventh year students roared as Dumbledore finished his speech, their final year at Hogwarts had ended. Now, they could go and pursue their careers; healers, professors, aurors, there were many choices, many paths.

Harry hugged Luna and Ginny, both girls laughed and turned to him. Although Harry was smiling, Luna could see the faint dark circles under his eyes, as much as Harry denied it, Barbara's absence hadn't been unimportant, as a matter of fact, he had suffered with it. But not as much as Daniel had, Luna looked at the other Griffindor, the dark circles under his eyes were worse since she had last seen him, his skin was rather pale compared to the tanned one he had just three months ago. Draco was slightly better, probably relying in the fact that Hermione loved him, it seemed as if she was surrounded by people that lived for her two friends. Well, not Ron, he was rather good for a boy who had been separated from the girl he loved, and if Luna was reading well, he might have already changed his feelings, Lavender Brown was currently sending flirty looks to the red haired Griffindor.

Luna sighed and looked at Harry, he looked back at her and smiled even more. Her heart started beating faster, and she looked away, Barbara and Draco Malfoy weren't the ones that could keep a cold face when they didn't want to show their true feelings.

The reason she had known that Harry was the one that had taken her to the Halloween dance had been because she was a veela too. According to her senses there were currently three veelas in Hogwarts, her, Daniel and Draco, the reason she hadn't told her best friends that the boys were veelas, was because she just couldn't risk the amazing duo telling Harry that he was her mate.

How sweet, she was the only one of the three veelas whose mate was in love with someone else. Hermione had already accepted and told Draco that she loved him, although Barbara denied it and didn't even know it herself, she was in love with Daniel. That left her with a loveless life, Harry didn't harbor feeling for her, he just saw her as a friend. Luna was an awesome feelings reader and she knew the subjects to her scrutiny too well. Harry was madly in love with a woman that couldn't be his, and Luna, well, she couldn't lure Harry to accept to be her mate as both male veelas had done.

As strange as it may seem, the instinctive seduction part of her body was dormant, she never had that part active, she had tried everything, and anything gave her the results she wanted. She was just Luna, the strange and awkward Ravenclaw girl who had the boy she loved in love with her best friend.

"Where are you going next?" Ginny's question took her out of her thoughts; she looked at the head haired girl and faked a smile.

"Maybe to Saint Mugo's, they had two spots in their staff. And you know who is going to fill them" Luna answered, before spotting Daniel in the far corner, making a quick decision, she looked around, when she spotted Ron she turned to Ginny "Hey, Gin, how about you go on and congratulate your brother? I'm really impressed he passed potions, I have to go the bathroom"

"See you in a while then" Ginny said, not even thinking two times before leaving Luna alone. Luna chuckled while shaking her head, it had been so easy. She made her way to the dark haired male veela, not even sensing the green eyes following her.

"You look horrible, you know?" the female voice made Daniel's head snap up, when he saw the blond hair of the only non-seductress female veela in the whole world, he cursed his luck.

"Yes, I do know" he said coldly and with a harsh tone "Don't you think I have the right to be? My fucking mate ran away and she was carrying our child, do you think I should be brighter? Or maybe happier?"

"Geez, you could be a little more pleasant, you know?" Luna said rolling her eyes, it was a good change having to look down instead of up, Daniel was currently in the floor, one of his legs stretched, the other one bent so that he could rest his arm in it, his back up against a wall. He looked worse from up close, the dark circle under his eyes even more visible "I just came here to tell you that I know where Barbara is"

Daniel studied Luna's face intently, he wanted to know if she was lying, or even mocking with him, but he saw no signs of a lie or joke.

Luna saw Daniel pondering if she was lying, his eyes staring at her, then, the amber eyes filled with hope. Luna smiled and took a seat next to him, but she just looked to the crowd in front of her.

"I hate to see you like that, I can just imagine how much pain you must be feeling" Luna started her eyes shining with unshed tears, the pain of knowing that she would never have the love of her mate really making its presence known "I know I'm betraying my best friend, but she will thank me for this later, she is in…"

"Don't you even dare, Luna Lovegood!" Harry said coming out of the shadows, were he had been listening both veelas conversation. His anger evident in his body and voice, Luna cowered and finally let her tears slip. Even if there was a minimal chance that Harry would even look at her with eyes not of a friend but of a lover, that chance had been shredded and burned.


	12. Forgiven

Barbara gasped as Harry apparated at her flat, Luna with him. Harry held her wrist in a tight grip, his face was contorted with a angered expression. Barbara's alarms went on in her head, Harry rarely wore that expression however the expression that brought more worry to her mind was the one in Luna's face, the helplessness and hurt displayed there was just heart breaking.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked with a worried expression, she looked to Harry then to Luna, he looked at Luna before yanking her forward, making the girl fall in the floor "Harry!"

"She was selling you out! She was going to tell Veninni where you are!" Harry said starting to pace around the living room, Barbara was chocked, she looked at Luna. The blonde girl looked terrible; her face was turned down, her blonde hair a mess, her arms hugging her frame tightly. At this point a train of thoughts had already made its way to Barbara's brain, the decisions running through her eyes, she looked at Harry with finality in her face.

"Leave, please" Barbara said, the same finality in her words, Harry looked at her like she was crazy, but did as she had told him, he knew better than to go against her when she had that look in her eyes. The door was closed with a resounding sound, Luna looked up, only to see a small smile in her best friend's face "Come on, let's get you an iced tea"

Luna was confused, she had expected everything but a smile, Barbara was mysterious, everyone knew that, but she had never done a strange act as this. Luna got up and walked to the dark wood table, Barbara walked pretty quickly for a six month pregnant woman. Luna wondered who the baby was gonna be like, she had a feeling that it would a real mixture, Barbara was too strong willed to even let her child have only her mate physical appearance.

Barbara sat on the chair opposite from Luna after having placed a glass full of iced tea in front of the blonde girl, an equal glass was in front of her. Luna suddenly felt her lips dry, she knew what was ahead of her, Barbara wouldn't said a single word until she knew the whole story, Luna had seen it with Harry and Ginny and even with Hermione, never with her. Luna drank half of the glass, but it didn't help and she couldn't delay it anymore, so she started.

"I did go to Daniel and was about to tell him where you are" Luna stated, Barbara looked at her but kept silent, Luna knew that there was no turning back know, she had to tell Barbara everything "Draco and Daniel weren't the only veelas in Hogwarts, there were three veelas. I was the third one. I'm fully veela, being both my parents veelas, although this, I was born with my seductress gene, so to speak, blocked. I can't lure like the other female veelas can. The lure of the female veelas is like the male veelas venom, it is something that we rely on to ensure that the mating ritual happens. They call veelas like me, dark veelas, veelas that don't have the power to lure or the venom, we have to rely on ourselves to ensure the mating ritual"

Luna paused and drank the rest of her iced tea, when she put the glass down, Barbara's one was in front of her. Luna looked at her best friend's eyes and sighed before continuing.

"I just sympathized with Daniel and thought that if you gave him a chance, that you would be really happy. You deserve to be happy and he deserves to be with his mate" she concluded, one of Barbara's eyebrows slowly lifted.

"Luna, just tell me who your mate is, don't hide things for me" Barbara simply said, a small smile playing in her lips, it was as if she already knew and just needed Luna to confirm it.

"You know that Harry loves you so much, don't you?" Luna said with a sad smile, Barbara's smile fell immediately "It's really impressive the amount of love that men can store in his body, and all that love is directed to you. You're a lucky girl, you know? Daniel can't really live without you, even before realizing that you were his mate, and Harry, Harry just isn't the same without you near, he missed you as much as Daniel did. It's sad that the woman that he loves isn't going to end up with him"

Tears were making its way through the pale face of the blonde girl, Barbara rushed to her blonde haired friend, hugging her tightly, letting all the pain make itself known.

Saying that Barbara was shocked was not saying much, she was more than shocked. Although it was no surprise that Harry loved her (she had always suspected, she just some time ago also thought she was in love with him), but acquiring the knowledge that one of her best friends, the one that always treated love with such a calm mind, was in love with a boy that didn't love her, and worse that now probably disliked her a lot.

Barbara never thought that she would be in such a mess. She sighed before carefully separating Luna from her, the blonde girl looked at her with puffy eyes.

"Wanna crash here? I'll talk to Harry" Barbara said with a reassuring smile, Luna slowly nodded. Barbara helped Luna up and guided her to the host room she had "You're gonna stay here, help yourself, you can eat anything you want and do anything minus put this flat in fire or something that will tear this flat apart. I'm gonna get your things, Harry is coming with me, don't expect me so soon. I think I'll pass by Hermione's house"

The only thing Luna had the time to do was nod, because Barbara had apparated as quickly as she could.

_Hermione's House_

"If you ever do something like that again, I'll hex you until next week!" Hermione said, her voice barely controlled, Harry looked at the too angry girls confused and scared, when he had brought Luna to Barbara's flat, he thought that his best friend would also be angry at the blond girl, but no, the love of his life had forgiven the girl that was going to sell her out to the male veela that Barbara was trying to hide from.

"She was going to tell Veninni!" he countered angry, his only answer was a slap in the back of his head, he looked at his childhood best friend and glared at her, the glare she sent him was worse and he sighed dramatically.

Barbara shook her head and looked at his eyes, Harry gulped.

"If you knew her reasons, you wouldn't be angry at her, you would understand her" Barbara said, she grabbed his hand before going on "I know that I was the one that made a rule not to tell you a thing about her reasons, but Harry, just trust me, she did what she thought was correct, and although it doesn't please me or you, or even her, it was what she had to do to be ok with herself. Do me a favor, go talk to her, tell her that you might forgive her with time, she knows why you're this upset"

Harry sighed and nodded; he got up and hugged Hermione, then kissed Barbara on her cheek before apparating. Hermione looked at Barbara with a worried expression; Barbara just sighed and shook her head. Both girls were worried with the out coming of such conversation.


	13. Forgiveness?

"Hello, . My name is Hermione Granger and I will be the one treating you today" greeted Hermione with a smile.

Narcisa looked at Hermione with a satisfied smile, when her son had obliged her to come see a healer, she never would have thought that she would be see by her son's mate. But as everything in life, nothing came as expected.

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger" greeted Narcisa, Hermione shook her head with a small smile.

"Call me Hermione, please" asked Hermione, Narcisa just nodded. Looking at the deep blue eyes of the older woman, they were so much like Draco's, it was so impressive how beautiful the color was and how much she missed him. Sighing she hid her feelings for the first time and smiled when it was the last thing she wanted to do "So tell me, , what's wrong?"

"Narcisa, dear" she corrected, Hermione laughed and nodded. Satisfied the older woman continued "Well, I've been having these headaches for quite a time now, and my son obliged me to come and see a healer. I have told him a million times that I didn't need to see a healer but he insisted! So, I had to come"

"Well, for how long have you been having those?" Hermione asking trying to forget the skipped beat of her heart as she heard Narcisa mention her son.

"For about three months I think" she answered after a while thinking, Hermione paled, it had been three months since they had left Hogwarts, so Narcisa's headaches must be caused because she was worried about her son. Although she knew Draco could rely on her words, he was without his mate and for a veela that is the same as craving a knife in his leg and twitch it back and forth, not able to kill, but it causes a great amount of pain.

Narcisa looked at her and seemed to knew what she was thinking about because she tried to reassure her "I'm not certain, plus I also have this intense back pain and that was the main reason my son said he would make sure I came to see a healer"

Hermione did some routine exams on Narcisa and wrote down the results, after some deliberation on which treatment to give her, she calmly walked to the draught's cabinet and took a crystal clear one, she gave it to Narcisa with a smile.

"It's a draught that will slowly cure your back pain, it was discovered pretty recently and it is pretty effective, mostly because of it's slow effect" Narcisa nodded before Hermione continued "Now, for your headaches, I think that the better thing for you to do is have a good night of sleep, nothing seems wrong with your head and I don't see any other reason why you would have such headaches. Do you need a sleeping draught?"

Narcisa shook her head with a smile "No, I think that after this, I'll sleep much better"

Hermione thought her words strange, but didn't give them importance. With a smile Narcisa got up of the chair and walked to the door, the draught Hermione gave her in her hands.

"Hope to see you soon, Hermione" she said before leaving the area where Hermione was seeing the patients, closing the door lightly. Hermione looked at the door with wide eyes, the meaning of that words she did not want to forget. Sighing she turned to some papers she had to fill, before she called her next patient.

"Next, please" she called, when she heard the door open and close, she pointed to a gurney that was in the room "Sit there, and I will go to you in a minute"

"No need to that, love. Unless you want to repeat that night three months ago." Hermione recognized the deep and honeyed tone of Draco, her eyes left the papers immediately and she was greeted with a heart wrenching vision of him.

He had deep black-ish circles under his eyes, and was paler than she remembered him to be. Although he had not lost his seeker shape, he was thinner, and his hair had lost its shine. Resuming, he was a ghost of his former self. She never thought her absence would do that to him, that means that…

"Yes, Daniel is way worse that I am, principally after the graduation's fiasco with Luna. His hopes went down low" Draco answered her silent question, although his shape, her eyes simply couldn't leave him. Her heart was going to be sore if it kept beating so fast.

"What do you want?" she managed to get out, her voice a little higher and faster than the normal. Draco smiled predatorily and looked at her eyes making her blush. What a silly question to ask "Forget I asked that" she took a deep breath and continued "What are you doing here? Your mother has already been treated, and well if I may say"

"I'm here to set things straight, Hermione" he said sitting in the chair that was in front of her mahogany desk, she looked at with confusion, he just sighed and shook his head, like he wasn't sure of himself. Yes, Draco Malfoy wasn't sure of himself for the first time of his life.

"Things could have been different" she whispered with dread in her voice, Draco looked at her eyes and suddenly got up and brought his hands down on the desk, making a loud sound.

"Of course they could! Every fucking thing can be different! But you have to see that I can't go on and steal one of those stupid things you used in the third year and…" he was interrupted when she said in a low voice "Time turner"

That calmed him down a bit, not enough to stop his speech, but enough so that he wasn't talking so loud or with fury.

"Look, I know I could have done things a million ways differently and that they all would have brought you to me contently, but I didn't" he paused and rubbed his head, messing up his hair. That brought out the need, in Hermione, to pass her fingers through it, but she kept herself still and let him continue. He sighed and sat again "You can't continue to dwell in the past and forget what we have in the present. What I did is that, something I have done and can't be turned back as much as I wished that I could have been a little less stupid, but I was young and dumb, heck, I still am, but I love you and that is our present! You love me and I love you. So just forget what I've done and start doing the right things alongside with me"

Hermione started to bite her lip as she thought of something to say after his speech. He was right, he was so damn right. She couldn't live in the past, I if she loved him, she would give him all the chances in the world to prove her that he had changed, and what had she done? She hadn't forgiven him as she should have done, no, she had glued herself to the past and made them suffer more than needed. Sighing she smiled and showed him one finger, he looked at her like she was crazy.

"One date, Draco. I give one date" lie, she would give him all the dates he wanted, but he didn't need to know that she was going to give him herself. "If you prove you have changed in the meanwhile, I'm all yours. Body and soul"

"So, if I succeed in one date, you'll be mine? You'll marry me?" he asked with a grin, she laughed.

"Don't push your luck, first the date. Than we'll see if I will say yes or no" she told him while she got up. Walking to the door she opened it and signaled him to go "Now, go and let the real patients come in"

Draco happily did what she asked him to do, but before he could pass the door completely, she grabbed his green shirt and brought their lips together. He was too surprised to even react and when the surprise melt down, she had already parted and gone to her desk. He shrugged and widening his grin before resuming leaving "I'll pick you up at seven on Friday. Formal, love."

She laughed and joked "Sure thing, darling"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Luna woke when she heard footsteps in the living room, too heavy to be Barbara's. She sleepily walked to the leaving room, not even sensing the danger she could have been if it was some lunatic or even a robber. But for Luna the danger was pretty tangible when she shocked against her mate.

Harry hadn't even thought of turning the lights on he had apparated in his best friend's flat, he was so upset with Barbara and Hermione that it didn't matter that he could fall, although Barbara wasn't a fan of coffee tables she had a lot of small sofas lying around, and they were as dangerous as a coffee table. He had never thought that Luna could bump into him because of the dark. No, he certainly wasn't thinking straight that night.

"Harry" Luna said slightly afraid of her mate, although she knew that he was incapable of hurting a girl, she also knew that he hated her guts a lot more than he loved Barbara. He murmured something incomprehensible and the lights went on. Suddenly remembering she was still glued to him because of having bumped into him, she quickly separated herself from him and sat on a couch. He looked at her strangely and sit himself in the opposite one "What are you doing here?"

He groaned and shook his head, saying silently to her that if it was for him, he would have been the farthest away from her as he could "Barbara and Hermione obliged me to come here and try to forgive you. They said some shit about how I would forgive you if I knew why you had tried to sell Barbara out. Sure thing"

Luna looked at the black carpet and hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her blue eyes. Sighing she answered him "I know how much you love her, but she deserves to be happy and it won't be with you. She loved Daniel, as much as she denies it, and as much as she herself doesn't seem to know, she does and he loves her too. If they had a chance, she would be happy" she didn't needed to look at him to know that now he was furious.

"Don't say things like those, because they aren't true" he yelled scaring her into forming a ball in the black letter couch, he didn't even saw it, fury coloring his vision red "That fucking loser has done things that shouldn't be done to your worst enemy! Do you think he loves her?"

That made her furious, forgetting her fear and pain she got up of the couch and stuck a finger in his chest.

"Do you even know what love is? Do you even care? If you really loved Barbara you wouldn't be so damn blind to their feelings! Maybe I am wrong, maybe you do love her, but like a sibling, not a lover. You're so fucking blind!" she screamed, tears cascading down her face like two twin rivers, she walked quickly away and braced herself in pain "You really should see if you love her, she doesn't deserve to be suffering, just because you don't see the reality as she is"

"The world isn't black and white, Luna" he said, slightly guilty for causing her more tears and pain. She looked at him and he knew then that a vital puzzle piece in the Luna puzzle was missing, one that he should know.

"No it isn't. Maybe you should remember that, because you are seeing the black and white picture" she told him calmly, even calmer than he remembered Luna to be, and it wasn't the warm calm he remembered to receive from her, no this one was the calm before the storm, it was a cold calm that chilled his bones "People do certain things because they believe it's the correct thing to do or because they feel it's the only way for them. Draco and Daniel did what they had to do, and I know that if they weren't so desesperated they would've done it differently, because they love them and it's not just the veela blood talking, no, even if the two boys weren't veelas, the four of them would end up together."

"You want a prize?" he asked trying to mask his despair, she shook her head and restarted to cry.

"I want you to understand that what I've done was something I believed I had to do. Not everyone can be lucky enough to end up with their love" Harry knew that those last words weren't about him because of her sad tone, she was talking about herself and it pained him to see her in the same situation as him "I want you to forgive me. I want to be your friend"

Harry felt that that sentence wasn't finished, it lacked something, but he didn't push her, he just sighed and shook his head "Let's do this, you will owe me one, and I mean a big one. I will charge when I decide, and it has no limits. What you say about it?"

Luna sighed before nodding and somehow she knew that she was signing her doom.


	14. The date and the collapse

Hermione was a wreck when she opened the door to her best friend; she was still in a fluffy white towel, her hair a wet mess. Barbara laughed and made her way to the living room, a white box clad in her arms. Hermione sighed and closed the door, only to have to open it again when the doorbell rang.

Luna stood there smiling, a red box in her hands, Hermione smiled and let her in, she knew her friends were there to help her, although they could have come in another house.

"We know you would've spent hours trying to chose your own outfit, so we got it for you" Luna said opening the box she had at the same time as Barbara, in Luna's box, was a pair of red and gold stilettos, in Barbara's red silk with a gold trim.

Hermione's brown eyes got larger as her friends revealed the contents of the boxes. Barbara and Luna smiled proudly and looked at each other knowingly, Barbara closed the box she was holding and handed it to Hermione "Go get dressed"

Barbara didn't need to say it twice, Luna laughed at Hermione's speed before looking at Barbara "How did you know about Hermione lack of clothes?"

Luna pointed her wand at the shoe box and made it disappear. Barbara laughed at sat at the cream colored sofa "Because me and Hermione are so alike, my wardrobe is replete with jeans and t-shirts and that's it" Luna laughed and sat at Barbara's side.

"How are you doing?" Luna asked worried, Barbara looked at her confused before realization hit her and she sighed.

"Pretty well, but I miss him" Barbara answered looking away from Luna, her attention suddenly drawn to the beige carpet "It's almost like I have to see him in order to fulfill something that is missing inside of me"

"Shouldn't you start considering meeting him?" Luna asked with a much more worried expression, not only worried about her friend but also worried about the male vela. Barbara sighed again and looked at Luna while she shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't. what he did to me is unforgivable" she answered, Luna shook her head in disbelief.

"You told Hermione to forgive Draco"

"It's a different thing! She loves him! I don't love Daniel" the petite woman said with conviction, and that was the main reason why she was both upset and confused when the blonde girl laughed hard.

"Now is Daniel? What happened to Veninni?" the grin Luna wore could have rivaled the one of the cheesiere cat; her personality was pretty alike with the fairytale character.

Barbara blushed and let out a nervous laugh before answering "Well, they're the same person, so it's not like I feel something big about him"

Luna just laughed again and shook her head with a knowing smile, Barbara huffed in frustration and crossed her arms slightly upset and really frustrated, Luna just laughed harder. She only stopped laughing when the doorbell rang.

Luna was the one that got up to answer the door, when she opened it she saw the face of a distraught Draco Malfoy. She knew immediately that something had happened to Daniel, not only because he was upset, but also because of the resolution that appeared in his eyes when he spotted Barbara on the sofa.

"Daniel is at Saint Mugo's, his body finally collapsed" he told them, Barbara looked both shocked and worried, being the last feeling the stronger. Draco sighed and walked to her "He needs you urgently; he is on sleeping draught, the stronger they could manage to brew. I can manage for you to get in his room without being seen, and you can leave unseen as well. But you have to go"

"Why should I?" she asked, but both veelas knew that she was considering the idea, and she was leaning for the answer they wanted.

"Because you don't want to be the reason why Daniel dies" he told her with a small grin, she sighed and got up.

"I'll go, but in my terms, Malfoy" she told him while walking to the door "Don't worry with him, just make Hermione happy. Or I'll have to hex your sorry ass to the next galaxy, and you know Hermione wouldn't be happy about it. Got it?"

Draco gulped and nodded before looking at Luna. She was wearing a big grin, probably because a man his size was afraid of a 5'3 feet tall pregnant woman. But he knew what the petite woman was capable of, having seen and experienced it.

Barbara grinned before leaving the flat, Draco looked at Luna, silently telling her to leave, she rose an eyebrow with a lopsided smile.

"If I leave, the two of you won't leave this flat" she told him laughing, he just let out a chuckle, well aware that what the female veela was saying was true. He had hopped that Barbara had come and helped Hermione with her clothes, because he wanted to knock some sense into his cousin's thick head. Daniel had finally collapsed after three months without sleep and barely eating, and the only one to blame was the brunette, but he knew that she missed his best friend as strongly as he missed her. He too had missed his mate a lot, but he had her words to assure him that he could have one more chance with her. Looking at his watch, he smiled, Hermione was taking her sweet time.

He knew his Hermione was an awesome, intelligent and strong witch and woman, but she probably lacked a lot in the clothes department, that was the reason why Luna was here, Barbara too. Still smiling Draco turned to Luna.

"How are things with Potter?" he asked curious, he really wanted to know how things had turned out after the graduation fiasco involving Luna, Daniel and Potter. Luna sighed and looked at the starry sky through the nearest window.

"We're in a kind of truce, I think…" she told him, never wandering her eyes from the window.

"Do you think you and him someday could…" she interrupted him by shacking her head fervently.

"He's too caught up on the idea that he loves Barbara to even consider another person" she explained before getting up, hurt in her words, Draco felt sorry for her "I'm going to get Hermione"

She had made it to the small hall that lead to Hermione's room and office before he talked, making her stop "Hey, Luna" she didn't look at him. Mustering the gentlest tone he could, he told what he hoped would happen "Hope it all turns out ok for you"

She laughed, the ironic note on it couldn't pass through even the blindest person on earth "It won't" she told him bitterly before disappearing behind a door.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Barbara had to summon all courage she had in her body to face the only obstacle between her and the unconscious male veela, his mother. The woman was truly beautiful, her auburn hair had big soft waves and almost reached the mid of her back, her skin was as tanned as her son's had been. Looking at Daniel, her eyes became instantly hazy; he was the ghost of his former self. His once tanned skin was know ghostly pale in comparison, he had really dark circles under his eyes and he was so thin that she wasn't really sure that she had came into the correct room.

Her heart clenched so hard that she wasn't able to breath correctly. She didn't want to be the reason why he had ended up like this, hell, she didn't want to leave him like this. Gulping, she entered the private room, mentally bracing herself for what was coming. His mother looked immediately at her, her amber eyes glistening with both shed and unshed tears, the older woman breathed deep before getting up.

"Call me when you want to leave" she told Barbara, the brunette nodded, but only walked to the bed when the older woman disappeared. Daniel laid stomach up, but turned to her side when she sat on the bed. Even unconscious he responded to her, her heart clenched again and she spent a couple of minutes making her breath even. Trembling, she caressed his face, especially the black circles under his eyes, again, another painfully clench of her heart.

She couldn't help feel guilty, she was the one who caused not only Daniel's distraught but also the distraught of everyone that loved him, and of course she was the main cause of his collapse. Barbara knew that she had to do something about Daniel's state, and she also knew that she was the only one capable of bringing the old Daniel back.

Sighing, she laid down on the bed, her back to him, what surprised her the most, was the fact that he automatically brought her closer to him, his left hand resting in her swollen belly. She fitted him perfectly, her curves adapting to his body like a glove, she couldn't help feel secure and happy, she couldn't help to feel that she belonged there, with him.

Her eyes started to drop as she found herself losing her initial tension, the warmth of his body and his even breathing lulling her to sleep.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Hermione sipped on her glass of white wine slowly, buying some time to wander why they were on the crowded space of the restaurant instead of the comforting space of her bed. When Luna had called her, she had been already for some time; she was only buying some time to compose her beating heart and her nervous body. The female veela had to literally drag her to the man she loved so that they could apparate to the exclusive underwater seafood restaurant. When she had seen him, the air she needed to breathe had left her body; he was gorgeous, with a black suit and green shirt, no tie. She just wanted to ditch the stupid date thing and crash her lips to his, what would lead to an awesome night. What kept her from doing that was the female veela.

Draco smiled and leaned on his hands, his elbows resting on the perfectly set round table. The restaurant itself was beautiful, the walls, floor and the ceiling were transparent, letting the costumers see the existing biodiversity of the endless sea, colorful fishes passed above and under them, as well as all around them. The meal had been delicious, she had eaten salmon with mashed potatoes and some greens, all perfectly cooked. But she would ditch all those experiences just to have more time with the man she loved.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her when they were waiting for their desserts, she nodded and looked at the waiter that had brought her the petit gateau she had ordered. When he left she talked.

"Yes, I'd rather be at my house, but yes" she told him before scooping a quarter of the chocolate cake to her mouth. He grinned and leaned even more to her.

"With or without me?" he asked slowly and huskily, she smiled knowingly and also leaned to him.

"With you, especially if you want to repeat what we did three months go" she grinned when she managed to make him tense. He looked at her with lust before raising his hand, calling the waiter that was serving the part of the restaurant where they were.

In ten minutes they were on her house.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, only to shut his eyes again because of the bright morning light, his body was full of energy, a thing he hadn't experienced in three months. Taking a long breath, he felt Barbara's scent. Shaking his head, he cursed his mind, why did it have to prank him so painfully, it was impossible that the woman he loved was at his side. When his vision adjusted he saw that he was in Saint Mungo's, what was pretty possible if he considered that he had collapsed. Something hit his left hand and when he looked down; he saw what he wanted to see the most, the brown mass that was Barbara's hair.


	15. Bethroal

Daniel smiled widely as he smelled his mate's hair, her petite frame as close to his as possible. He never would have thought that he would wake up to what he had wanted for so long, hell, he even thought that he would never see her again. And he couldn't really let her go, now that she was next to him; he couldn't let his mate go.

Closing his eyes, he breathed her scent once more, thinking she was deeply asleep, he brought her even closer.

"You're going to crush me" his mate said, laughter patent in her voice. He slowly let her go, sighing the pregnant woman sat up and turned to him, the smile that should be in her face whipped out by his state "Sorry"

Daniel sighed and sat up as well, he looked at her eyes and chuckled, shaking his head he reached for her hand. When he felt her tense up, he dropped his hand, only to have hers reach and gently squeeze his. His smile grew, she just squeezed his hand again.

"Not your fault, at least not entirely. Most is mine" he said, Barbara looked at him and shook her head, sighing she let go of his hand and got up.

"It's my fault that you collapsed, it's my fault that you look like a living cadaver" she was interrupted by his snicker.

"Thanks" he told her, she laughed and shook her head.

"Being honest" she paused and sighed again, Daniel could feel that she was tense, too tense for her own and their baby's health. He got up of the bed easily, the fact that his mate was so close to him, energizing him better than a good night of sleep would.

"Calm down, remember that you have a living being inside of you" he told her, she looked down at her swollen belly and laid her hands gently on it. Daniel almost crossed the distance to repeat the movement his mate made, but grabbed the little self control that he had and stayed put "I woke up because I felt something moving, you mean it was…"

Barbara nodded with a small smile, Daniel smiled and sat on the chair his mother had been hours prior. His eyes never leaving his mate, it was painfully to only be able to watch her. She was even more beautiful than what he remembered, her dark brown hair was longer and shiner, her pale skin was healthily pink and her green eyes were shinning.

"Luna told you?" he asked trying to break the silence, not that it was uncomfortable, but he really wanted to hear her voice, what was impossible if the silence continued.

"Yes, she did. I really hope that Harry sees the light soon, because I want to see a happy ending to that story" she answered, her voice sending shivers down his spine. It had been too long without his mate, too long indeed. She looked at him and walked to the bed, when she sat down, she sighed before talking "Look, I really don't want to see you like that, I don't want you to be like that. So, I think it's better if we make a deal or something like that"

Daniel's eyes got huge, he never thought that she would want to make a deal to him, but in second thought, she was a mysterious woman. He nodded and smiled widely, she giggled and he just could think of how cute and "eatable" she looked, his eyes started to darken.

"Snap out of it" she told him laughing, he looked at her confused before shaking his head, his eyes returned to their amber color as soon as they opened. She stopped laughing although she still wore the smile that resulted of his condition "I'm pregnant, plus I still haven't forgiven you. Don't mess this fragile truce"

Daniel gulped and nodded, but even worried, he couldn't shake the smile out of his face. He had wanted to be like this with her for so damn long, even before the whole veela thing had occurred. She crossed her arms and continued "What do you think about one day a week?"

"Not enough" he answered, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and disbelief. He chuckled and explained "You're my mate and you're pregnant, do you think that one day a week will be enough for my veela side to subside?"

Barbara huffed but he knew that she only did that because she knew he was right, rolling her eyes at his smile, which was a cocky one, she showed him two fingers.

"That may be enough" he told her and she smiled, getting up she walked to the door, he was sad that she had to go so soon, but he also was grateful that she had came to see him when he was at his worse. Before she walked out of the room, she stopped and looked at him "Draco will tell you when and where to meet me"

And with that she walked out of his private room. Not even two minutes after, his mother entered. Cecilia ran to her son and hugged him. He chuckled and patted his mother's back. When she retreated, he could see her happiness tears as well as a big smile.

"How did it go?" she asked him, Daniel thought about the conversation between him and his mate and had to smile.

"Pretty good" he told her.

X_X_X_X_X_X

"Wow" was all that left Hermione's mouth when she saw the brunch draco had prepared for her, the smell of freshly baked bacon, scrambled eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice plus freshly made coffee was out of this world, but that wasn't all of the brunch, she could see a great variety of breads, pastries and fruits. The way that the table was set was for itself a beautiful thing, the tablecloth was pale blue with gray stripes, the plates were blue and the tableware was pale gray, she couldn't say if it was silver or inox. The glasses were made of blue crystal. And the vision of draco? It couldn't be better, he was wearing dark sweat pants and no upper part, his slightly pale skin glistening in the morning sun, his pale blonde hair created a halo around his hair, he looked like the angel he wasn't, what had been proved the night before. Hermione blushed when she remembered the happenings of the night before.

"Wow is a nice word, but it's for me or for what I made?" draco asked cockily, Hermione smiled and looked at his gray eyes, they held so much love.

"For everything" she opened her arms, showing that she was overwhelmed by everything that he had done. He laughed and hugged her, she sighed contently and hugged him back.

"And you haven't even tasted the food" he told her, she smiled and sat on one of the seats, he sat next to her, picking a pastry made with passion fruit and puffed pastry he handed it to her "Taste this, I grant you that this one will be your fav one"

Hermione smiled and accepted the pastry, when she bit into it she felt something hard, taking the pastry out of her mouth, she saw the glint of metal. Grabbing the source of the glint, she slowly pushed it out of the pastry. Gasping she covered her mouth, between her thumb and index finger she held a gold ring with a single emerald, she looked at draco before her eyes went to the ring again. Although simple, the ring was truly beautiful and suited her.

"You mean?" she asked him, he smiled proudly and nodded. She threw herself at him and started laughing "Yes, oh my god, yes"

Draco hugged her and smiled widely "Guess this means I can call you mine know, uh?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head "Nope, you still haven't claimed me properly"

Grinning draco picked her up bridal style and started walking to her room "We can remediate that"

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**Short chap, I know, but I really like this one x3**

**Keep voting in the story you want me to write alongside with this one, story number 3 is winning :3**


	16. Relations

She was actually nervous, Barbara Black was nervous because of a stupid date with the veela that marked her, with the men that had been her nemesis for so long! How could she get herself so worked up with something that she was doing only because it was essential for his survival? Three days had passed since she last had seen him and she had told Malfoy to warn Daniel that they would meet today at four pm, but she should have waited longer.

Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror, why was she having this much trouble because of a man she didn't even like? Touching her black blouse she tried to straighten it, but it was already the best it could be, looking at her dark jeans and black ballet flats, she hid her hands in her jeans' pockets and walked to the kitchen. So much work for him, why? Shaking her head, she tried to keep the million dollar question from her brain, it was something she was so not ready to go into now. Sighing again she grabbed her purse and walked out of her house.

"You look a lot better now" Daniel head's snapped to his mate as he heard her voice, the petite brunette was standing some feet away, her small smile doing wonders to his mood, not that anything could worsen his mood now that his mate and him where meeting at least two times a week. More if he could push some buttons.

"All thanks to you" he told her, driving a strand of dark brown hair from her face, she looked away with a closed expression.

"I'm also the reason why you declined, so…" she said and he had to laugh, she looked at him with a strange look, silently saying that he was crazy. He kept the smile on his face when he walked to her, he saw that she was considering backing away, but she kept her ground. That made him smile widely, taking her hand, he managed to gently make her move, her surprise for such a bold gesture helping him.

"Come on, I want to take you to my favorite place" she looked at him wide eyed, but followed him nonetheless, she had to walk faster than him so that she could keep up with his pace. Daniel smirked at her "I know it will be your favorite place too"

"It didn't took long for you to show your cocky side" Barbara pointed, he just laughed and squeezed her hand. Anybody that was seeing them now should be thinking that they were the epitome of the happy young couple, a young pregnant woman and her husband. Daniel really wanted to make that presumption true, just thinking about Barbara with his family engagement ring was making his eyes darken in possessiveness; he wanted her to be his. Her body, heart and soul all his.

"You know how I am" he told her with a smile, she smiled when she looked at his eyes and he could only guess why.

"Your eyes are black" she said with wonder, he knew they must be, smiling he nodded. She shook her head amused "That happened all the time when we were roommates, another clue I was too blind to see" a sigh "And the fact that you could make indents in a wood table with you bare hands…"

"You saw that?" he asked embarrassed, she nodded with and unsure look.

"I had to get a book from the library, so I turned around, needless to say that I thought that what you had done was impossible, so I just dismissed it for my imagination" another sigh "How could I not recognize your voice? For Merlin's sake, we were always fighting"

Chuckling Daniel answered "You didn't know that male veelas existed"

"What makes it more painful! I'm so curious, how could I not try to find out what was happening to you?" she told him with a strange look in her eyes, Daniel just laughed.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Luna was brushing her teeth when she heard her doorbell hang, she spit what she had in her mouth and washed it before answering the door. When she reached it, the doorbell noise was never ending, whoever it was needed to chill.

She opened the door and she didn't even had time to react, in no time she was being kissed, her lips being parted and a tongue darting in her mouth. She heard the door close before her hooded feelings could recognize her mate.

"Harry" she chirped when he stopped the kiss to breathe, soon his lips were on hers again. She could tell the anger and frustration behind them.

"She is going to see Veninni, she is going to pass the day with that SOB!" Harry said before invading her mouth with his tongue again. Luna didn't have to ask who the she was, not only because she knew that Barbara was going to meet Daniel, but also because for Harry to be this upset, it had to be something related to the brunette.

When he let her lips go, it was to attach them to her neck, she didn't know how she managed to keep her moan deep in her body. Gasping, not only because she was needing oxygen, she tried to get why he was doing this "Harry, stop, you don't even want me"

He didn't stop his ministration, he just talked between them , his hand going for the buttons in her blouse "The fact is that you owe me" the first button went out of its home, her heart skipped a beat "And I need someone right know or I will go mad" two more buttons, her heart clenched painfully "Bare with me for two hours, it's all I'm asking you"

More buttons left their houses and her heart dropped, she was only a warm body for him to drown his sorrow, anger in frustration in; and the worst wasn't it, the worst was that she couldn't possible deny him, her veela side making sure that she gave herself fully to her mate. And with that her shirt came out and her heart died.

Harry had left some minutes before, and the second she heard the flat door shut closed, she started to cry, she had had sex with her mate, she had finally had him. But he didn't want her, he just wanted something to take his mind of the fact that the girl he loved was meeting the veela that marked her. Turning so that she laid in her back, she stared at the pale blue ceiling, she never thought she would ever be with harry, but now that she had been, she couldn't shake the feeling that being alone without him was less painful that her situation.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Hermione was positively scared, although she had Draco at her side reassuring her, she was still scared. She was meeting his mother, his father had passed away when he was fifteen and she couldn't help feel guilty that she was glad that he did. Lucius Malfoy had always scared her, she remembered the dark looks the older Malfoy used to send her at _King's Cross Station_. Draco squeezed her hand and smiled comfortingly when she looked at him.

"Don't worry, mom already loves you" he said to her, she looked at him gratefully, confused and still scared; he just chuckled and squeezed her hand again "You'll do just fine"

She took a deep breath and smiled slowly "Let's hope so"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"This is beautiful" Barbara said looking at the beautiful view of the ocean, the light shinning in its surface. Daniel smiled and when she looked at him, he wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at her. Blushing she looked away, he went to stay at her side. She was glad that he looked healthier now, his normal color had returned, the black circles under his eyes were barely visible now and although he was still thin, he was getting his old body now.

"You are too" he told her looking at her eyes, she blushed and looked away yet again. She didn't know why she was acting like an infatuated school girl, but she was "Pregnancy is good for you"

Barbara laughed and shook her head "Gods, no! I look like a whale" she looked at him and regretted ever saying that, his eyes were completely black, she couldn't distinguish his pupil from his iris. She wanted to look away, she really did, but she just couldn't. The air around them was charged with electricity and she just couldn't push him away when he kissed her.

X_X_X_X_X_X

"Said you would do just fine" Draco said smiling, his blonde hair a mess. Hermione smiled gently and laid her head in his chest.

"You did, but don't let it get to your head" she told him pocking his nose "You're not always right"

He frowned and she had to smile even more "Weird, I thought I always was"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, turning to the other side, she looked at her cell "10 pm" Draco looked at her with a grin and a hooded gaze.

"Night's a child" he told her while rolling to end up on top of her "Wanna make the best of its time?"

She smiled and nodded "With you? Always"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Love this one x3

Review please, and don't forget to take the poll that is in my profile, last week :3 If you don't want to take it in there, here you have the choices(they're all going to be written :3):

1) Voldemort won the war and imprisoned his opponents, that means almost all the order of phoenix, and others oppositors of his regime, were imprisioned and sold to the highest bidder. Hermione was sold to Draco and Barbara to Daniel, Hermione being from muggle descendency, would be his slave, doing whatever he wanted, sexual innuendo not included because of her background; Barbara being a pure blood would be a sexual slave, whose main job was to have a child. Let's just say that this girls won't get controlled as easy as those two want.

-Daniel is an undercover agent of the order, no one but Snape and Dumbledore knew.

-Draco is against the regime but keeps it hidden because he is afraid of the consequences.

-Draco/Hermione;Daniel/Barbara;Harry/Luna;Pansy/Ron;Ginny/Blaise

2) Daniel/ Barbara only

Based on "La Cerise:The sweetest Cherry" by RZZMG you know the base of the story.

Another Virginity auction is going to be made in La cerise, no one knows who the new woman is, or why she is doing what she is. Her codename is "Chat Noir"(Black Cat), immediatly she attracts the attention of many men, between them is the prince of Italy, Daniel Veninni. Having decided to finish his studies in England, Daniel never thought that a visit to la cerise would change his life, "Chat Noir" was a mysterious girl, that got his body in fire. But not even him could be sure that he could win, not only her body, but her soul.

3) AU - Nowadays, my kind of vamps x3

Barbara and Hermione were the human detectives in the whole world, plus they were vampire hunters, but they were now facing the only vampires that attracted them, and they had to work with them! Daniel and Draco hated human woman, specially the two vampire hunters that they had to work with, but both men couldn't deny the attraction between them. But what brought them together?

Dead girls have been discovered all England, all of them linked by the way they died. The blondes died by drowning, the brunettes by suffocation, the red haired one by throat slitting. Being the best detectives of each of their society they had to stop the homicidal maniacal before he caught the girls that were his target all around, Hermione and Barbara.


	17. Marriage and Babies

Hermione breathed in and out, in and out, trying to calm herself. It was probably the biggest day of her life and she wanted to keep her cool, she needed to keep her cool. She heard steps and saw Barbara approach, a smile on her face. Hermione watched her pregnant friend, she was going to give birth to a baby in a mere week, and even though she had small contractions know or then, she had come to her best friend's special day.

Hermione smiled when Barbara hugged her, well, the most she could with her swollen belly "You know that everything's going to be right, don't you?" Barbara asked, Hermione laughed and nodded. Of course she knew, her and her soon to be husband had worked hard so that this ceremony worked perfectly, because, both of them were perfectionists and plus, a Malfoy wedding had to be grand.

"You didn't even have to ask" Luna said appearing to arrange Hermione's gown. She did it quickly and got up "We all know that Draco would kill himself if he did something that would hurt her in any way"

Barbara laughed and nodded, Hermione just gave a dreamy smile. When she was young, her dreams for the wedding were of pink and white frills and a big ceremony, all very girly and princess like. It took her one year to let go of those child dreams, she got wiser and at the end of her third year, her down to earth personality got in her way and she wished for a simple and small wedding. Now, well, now she was having both dreams together. It was a huge ceremony, having more than five hundred guests, but the decoration, the decoration was as simple as it could have been, the main color was white with just some spots of color, ranging between grass green, to fiery red, to deep blues and bright yellows. The flowers where her favorites, orchids, something beautiful yet exquisite, along with the orchids she had red and yellow roses and pale pink lilies. The tablecloths were white and the ballroom, oh, the ballroom was magnificent. Even though Draco and his parents wanted the wedding to be done in the Malfoy Manor, the list of guest had made it impossible (being that the ballroom of the Malfoy Manor only supported four hundred guest, they had tried to cut down people, but it had been impossible), so they decided to pass the ceremony to one of the many hotels the malfoy family owned, the five stars Grand Ocean Wizard hotel to be exact, one of the most luxurious hotels in the world (number three to be exact). And the men she was getting married to, oh my, he had been elected one of the most gorgeous bachelors (a list were Veninni and Harry were too), and for her, he was the most gorgeous (and sexy!) men on the entire universe.

It was her maid of honors laugh that woke her up from her daze, trying to chance the topic she turned to her pregnant friend "How are things going with Veninni?" Hermione asked, she was instantanly guilty when her best friend smile turned into a grimace.

Barbara thought about their weekly encounters, although they were close now, the baby soon to arrive and the time they spent talking being the main causes, she had only allowed him one opportunity to a more than friendly touch. The kiss he gave her three months ago, was the only couple like move she let him make on her, and she couldn't believe she could still feel the heat of his lips on hers only by remembering that kiss. She controlled the urge to touch her lips, instead she answered Hermione "Well, we are on friendly terms now, no awkwardness"

Luna smiled and so did Hermione, then Barbara turned to Luna "You never told me how things are with Harry" she commented. Luna closed her expression immediately, and instead of answering her friend she commented "It's time for you to enter, Mione"

Barbara glared at her for running from the conversation, but Luna didn't care, she would eventually tell them everything, especially because of her future.

Luna sighed and put on a fake smile, she knew it wouldn't fool her best friends, but the rest of the world didn't need to know her intern turmoil. It had started three months ago, and it hadn't stopped. Every time Barbara left to see Daniel, Harry would apparate to her front door, ring the bell and when she answered it, he would throw himself at her, using her body to drown his sorrow and making her heart shatter every time. Sincerely, she was wondering if her heart was more than dust now, dust that would be blown away at the first swept of the wind.

Harry let his eyes wander while the ministry of magic (wow, Malfoy had good contacts) said his words and bonded Hermione and Malfoy. First they stopped at his sworn enemy, Veninni was Malfoy's best man (slimy gits, the both of them, although Malfoy was a little better, a tiny little)and of course, the male veela was staring at Barbara. His eyes them wandered to his love, her long brown hair and been styled into an intricate updo, similar to Hermione's, but half of Barbara's hair had been let loose and hung in deep waves, the dress she was wearing was beautiful. It was a strapless violet dress that reached her knees, it suited her and it seemed that Hermione had made sure her best friend was beautiful, instead of heels, Barbara was wearing violet ballet flats.

His eyes then went to Luna and he couldn't help feeling kinda guilty, he had used her, hell, he had been almost abusing her for three months, if it wasn't consensual (she did moan and seemed to enjoy it, plus he wasn't that selfish), he would pretty much have the idea that he was raping her. Luna's dress was like Barbara's, but hers was a light shade of blue, she had dark blue heels on and her hair had been let lose. She looked almost angelic, like she didn't belong in this plane, and maybe she didn't, she had to be an angel to let him do what he did without having romantic feelings for him.

"All I want to do is get you out of here" whispered Draco huskily on Hermione's ear. She blushed and looked at him through her lashes, he was wearing an wolfish grin "You know what that dress has been doing to me?"

Hermione laughed and bit her lower lip, Draco's attention was caught by it and his eyes got black "Probably raised your libido as I can see" she said grinning, Draco smirked and kissed from her neck to her shoulder earning a _we're in public_ from her.

"If we leave this place to our suite, we won't be" he said, his smirk, voice and eyes had a clear sexual side to them. Draco could see she was considering it, her eyes becoming hazy and he could smell her arousal, oh, how he loved his sense of smell. He nuzzled her and purred in her year, that undone her. She quickly got up and pushed him up too, in a second they were on the elevator that would get them to their suite, kissing like they haven't kissed each other for _centuries_.

"Care to give me the honor of this dance?"

Barbara looked up to see Daniel, she smiled and shook her head and before he could look disappointed she put her hands in her swollen belly "I won't do a nice figure dancing with extra weight" she told him smiling. But the smile was soon wiped from her face when she felt a stabbing pain in her lower part and the feeling of wet cloth. She was entering in labor. Daniel was next to her in a matter of seconds, his face full of worry.

His voice was a mirror of the same thing "What do you have? Is the baby? Please, tell me you're not losing him!"

Barbara gritted her teeth as another contraction hit her, she took a deep breath and in the between time grabbed Daniel's red tie "You hear me" she threathned, he gulped and nodded "I'm not losing our fucking child. I'm starting to have him" she told him between teeth, she gripped his tie harder when another contraction hit her "Now get me to the hospital before a slap you" she said.

Daniel almost started to laugh at her threat, but another contraction hit her and she moaned in pain. He quickly picked her up and started running to the exit doors, he couldn't use the floo or apparate with her (apparating while pregnant was known to have bad effect on the baby), so he did what he could, he got to the hotel lobby. Seeing a worker he demanded "Call a wizarding taxi, she's on labor" and if to prove his point. Barbara clutched her swollen belly and let out a low scream of pain. The worked hurried.

Harry twirled Luna around and brought her to him again, she had a strain smile on her lips and he couldn't help to wonder if he was the cause. He then hit himself inside his head, the world didn't rotate around him.

"I'm sorry" he apologized while they danced to the slow music. Luna looked at him and he found that he liked her eyes, their blue shade was beautiful. She sighed and looked away.

"I should tell you something" she commented, then her eyes were back on his and she had a look of resolution on them "I…"

She was interrupted by a waiter "Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood?" he asked, Luna nodded in agreement and parted from him. Harry sighed and nodded " told me that I should tell you that Miss Black is in labor"

Luna's eyes got wide and in a minute she was gone. Harry sighed and turned to the waiter "Thank you for informing us, you should tell someone to inform Mr and Mrs Malfoy"

The waiter blushed and coughed a little "I already did"

Harry had to chuckle, but he hid it by apparating to Saint Mugo's, it was Veninni who greeted him "They have to open her up" he told them, his hair a complete mess (he perhaps run his hands through it many times?) and so where his clothes, all signs that he was stressed "I know it is a routine thing when women can't dilate enough, but they didn't let me stay with her! I'm the father but because we aren't fucking married, I can't be in there when she is getting opened up to allow my child to be born!" Harry knew he was babbling, his nervousness a dead give way.

Hermione and Draco arrived shortly after Daniel had crashed on a nearby chair, it could be seen that they had dressed on a hurry, Hermione's shirt was on the wrong side and both their hairs were messed up. Hermione smiled gently while Draco patted his best friends back trying to comfort the almost too nervous male veela.

"She's beautiful" Luna said looking at the baby girl in Barbara's arms. Her friend smiled and rocked the baby slowly a gentle smile on her lips. Luna had to give it to her friend, the girl was all her mother except from one single thing, the dark hair in her tiny head, her raven hair "Have you decided how will you name her?"

Barbara nodded and looked at Luna "Her name will be Leya" she told Luna, then her eyes locked on her friend's "Now spit it up, I wanna know what is happening. You're not yourself"

"It seems that life has already caught up with me" said Luna with a grimace, she put a hand in her belly, the movement didn't went unnoticed by her best friend, Barbara's eyes widened and her mouth shot open "You're pregnant?" she asked surprised.

Luna sighed and nodded, it was now and never "Can I call Hermione? I don't want to have to repeat this" she asked, Barbara nodded.

It took five minutes, but the three women stood in the room. Barbara on the bed with baby Leya in her hands, Hermione at one side and Luna at the other. Pointing her wand to the door, Barbara muttered "_Silencio_" she then commented "I don't know why they took my wand when I arrived"

Luna laughed and poked her best friend's shoulder "I heard you screaming bloody murder when I arrived and I don't doubt you would have hexed Daniel into obliviation if you had your wand" she commented, Barbara blushed and laughed alongside Hermione.

But soon the mood got serious and Luna knew that it was the time to tell her friends her plans, but before some explanation "The first time you met Daniel after you got out of _Hogwarts_, was the first time that Harry came to me. He was seeking solace from me, in a sexual kind of way. He loves you and he knows that if Daniel is near you, especially with Leya now, he wouldn't get his chance, so he thought that I was the right person to be the one to provide that solace" she choked on her tears, but kept Hermione on place with a hand movement of her hand, although it hurt, god, it hurt so much, she had to do this "I believe it was that first time that got me pregnant, I can't deny him, my veela side wouldn't allow me to, even if I wanted. I love him aside from my veela side"

Luna took a deep breath and kept going aside from Hermione's shocked face "I have decided to leave England" Luna said with a sigh.

"Luna, you can't!" Barbara said with a frown. Luna chuckled "Don't worry, you and Hermione will be the only ones knowing my location. You'll be able to visit me anytime"

"Why are you moving?" Hermione asked with a sigh, she thought that she already knew the answer but having Luna say it was something she wanted and needed.

"My heart's dust. There is nothing left, I just want to keep the dust safe" was Luna's sad answer, tears now streaming down her eyes.


	18. Chapter  preview

"This is the last box" Hermione said with a smile, but frowned when she looked at her blond friend "I don't know why you have to move, we could have kept Harry away and clueless, you know, don't you?"

Luna chuckled and looked at her small new home, the pale blue walls were empty, but soon they would have her favorite photos and not one would have her mate in it. She sighed, having moved to a small wizard community in the interior of Portugal, Luna hoped that no one would find her, she just wanted to have her baby in peace. A slow smile spread in her lips and she put a hand in her stomach, her pregnancy didn't showed yet but she would love to see herself when it did. She already loved the human being growing inside her. Barbara patted her shoulder "Are you sure that it's this that you want? You grew up in England, it's your home" she told the blond, Luna shook her head and sighed again.

"This is our home now" she said with resolution "I know that running away isn't going to change a thing, but the fact is that I'm tired of suffering, I've done it since I found out that Harry was my mate, and it was pointless. I know that I'm not capable of loving or having sex with anyone besides him, but my life is mine and I intend on living it to the full"

"That's the Luna I know and love" Hermione commented with a grin, she hugged her friend and said "We just wanted to be sure that you would be alright, now we can see that you're not running, you're starting over"

Luna was speechless, she thought her friend were trying to make her return, but she should have known them better. They had always been at her side, they had always supported her, they were friends for life and they wouldn't let her down, ever. Tears streamed down her face and she hugged the brunettes with a smile "Thank you for all of this"

"Hey, this is what friends are for" Barbara said hugging her back "Now, how about we explore this town a little? A bakery would be a good place to search for" she commented with a grin, Luna laughed and shook her head in amusement, Hermione poked the smaller brunette "Don't you have a baby to get back to?" she joked.

"She has a dad, I say, let's torture him a little" Barbara said smiling widely.

Daniel groaned when Leya screamed for what seemed to be the hundredth time in one hour, that girl had good lungs. When Barbara had asked him to take care of their child, he had gladly accepted, he didn't pass that much time with the baby and he had wanted to do just that, but it seemed that the time he passed with his child and mate only went smoothly because Barbara knew how to treat a baby, when he apparently didn't. Cecilia opened the door and Daniel was happy to see his mother more than anything, she tsked at him and picked up the screaming baby. She rocked Leya back and forth while humming softly, Daniel remembered Barbara doing that a couple of times, it was a mather of time before the baby stopped crying and fell asleep. His mother stopped humming, but still rocked the baby when she talked to him "I knew I should have taught you how to deal with a baby" she said sighing, Daniel almost smacked himself on the head "You think, mom?"

Cecilia chuckled "Where's Barbara? I thought that you only passed time with Leya when you met with her" she asked, Daniel sighed "She asked me to take care of her when she was doing something really important, I couyldn't pass the chance to be with my daughter" he told her.

Cecilia smiled, she was glad that her son's mate had let him be with her granddaughter"How are things between you two?" she asked curious, her son hadn't told her anything for a while and she really liked a update on how things were going. Daniel sighed "Well, it can be said that we're closer than we were, main reason of that being Leya. But there's still a long way before I can have her" he told her truthfully, Cecilia looked at her granddaughter with a frown, she really wanted her son to be happy, she knew that he was the sole to blame for how things were, but the fact was that he was her son and mothers wanted the best for their children.

Barbara smiled when she entered Daniel's room, Cecilia had told her that he had brought her child to his room after his mother had calmed Leya. She paused at the door and looked at the scene before her, Daniel had fallen asleep with baby Leya on his chest, the baby was sleeping peacefully and she wondered how could she sleep like that without falling. The scene was sweet and she almost giggled, but kept silent so that she wouldn't awake them. Carefully, Barbara walked to the bed, she gently picked Leya from her father's chest and cradled the baby to her chest. She then looked at Daniel, she had to give it to him, the man was gorgeous, he looked a lot more healthy now than three months ago, and she was glad for that.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw her "Hi" he said with a sleepy voice, Barbara chuckled "Hi"

Daniel turned so that he was on his side "When did you arrive?" he asked, she walked to the bed and sat when he moved to leave her some room "A while ago, not much. How long have you been sleeping like that?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, Daniel thought for a while before answering her "I think it was three or four pm when I fell asleep" he said.

"You slept for four hours" she said chuckling, Daniel raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Impossible" he commented, Barbara rolled her eyes and showed him her cell, the screen's clock showed 8.03pm.

"Wow, I never napped for that long" he said amused, Barbara shook her head, just him to take that lightly, if she had slept for so long she would have been freaking out by now. But that was him, wasn't it? He had been always laid back and never worried about much, he was arrogant, but she couldn't lie and say that he didn't love his daughter. But then, she knew how hard it was for him to be away from them, his veela side wanted nothing more than have his mate and children near. But he had brought that on himself, it wasn't her complete fault. But she wondered if she hadn't punished him long enough? "Want to have dinner with me?" Daniel asked with a grin, Barbara looked at him then at Leya "I can't, Leya has to eat" she told him, he looked disappointed, and so was she, but she couldn't let her daughter down.

"I'll take care of her" Cecilia said entering her son's room, Barbara looked at her surprised "What?" she asked, almost kicking herslef for saying something that stupid, daniel's mother smiled "I'll take care of baby Leya, get home and go change while Daniel takes a shower, you deserve a nice break" she said, Daniel looked at Barbara with a hopeful look, she thought for a while before sighing, who was she fooling? She wanted to go as bad as him, so she nodded before getting up and apparating to her flat.


	19. AN, really, really IMPORTANT

**To all the amazing people that have read this fanfic and have been reviewing and following it, it is sad to say that I won't finish this, but it is for a good reason. The Veela Calling is being revamped completely (I am ashamed of how the first chapters are written), tell goodbye to Daniel, because he is being replaced with Theodore Nott xb**

**You will have to wait for the first chapter of the revamped version, but I will warn you when it's up.**

**Love, Bárbara**


End file.
